(Im)Possible
by Htuiba
Summary: Ser el hijo del herrero no le da a Kurt muchas oportunidades de ponerse ropa bonita y bailar, pero entonces sus amigos lo cuelan en un baile real por el 17 cumpleaños del Príncipe, para una noche de diversión. Y por primera vez en su vida logra bailar y coquetear con un chico, y simplemente ser él mismo... - TRADUCCIÓN - ** FANART: gooPUNTOgl/ioPkjF **
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por **Alianne82**.

Autora: (a)rchive(o)f(o)ur(o)wn.(o)rg (/) users (/) Alianne82 (/) pseuds (/) Alianne82

Original: (a)rchive(o)f(o)ur(o)wn.(o)rg (/) works (/) 1997379 (/) chapters (/) 4327644

Ser el hijo del herrero no le da a Kurt muchas oportunidades de ponerse ropa bonita y bailar, pero entonces sus amigos lo cuelan en un baile real por el 17 cumpleaños del Príncipe, para una noche de diversión. Y por primera vez en su vida logra bailar y coquetear con un chico, y simplemente ser él mismo - hasta que tiene que salir corriendo para volver a casa antes de que su padre se dé cuenta de su ausencia. Lo que no sabe es que el chico con el que bailó era el Príncipe Blaine en persona, y Blaine, que todavía cree que Kurt es noble, no deja ninguna piedra sin mover para encontrar al maravilloso chico que no puede olvidar…

* * *

Sabía que correr era inútil, que lo atraparían de todas maneras, y aun así corría cada vez. Y cada vez perdía.

Esta vez, los acorralaron justo al borde del estanque, riéndose y pegándole, y él podía ver las miradas de las personas que pasaban, negándose a encontrar su mirada ya que sabía que no lo ayudarían. Esto había estado siguiendo por años. Nadie jamás lo había ayudado. Y jamás nadie lo haría.

Él no sabía por qué lo odiaban, no tenía idea de por qué disfrutaban lastimándolo. Sin embargo no había estado exento de moretones durante más de unos pocos días desde que tenía diez años y no le gustaba, pero había aprendido que defenderse únicamente los haría golpearlo más fuerte.

―Oye, no tan rápido, simplemente queremos jugar ―Azimio gritó, empujándolo con tanta fuerza que tropezó con sus propios pies y se estrelló contra el pecho de Karofsky.

―¡Oh mira! ―Karofsky rió, agarrando sus hombros con fuerza y sosteniendo a Kurt lejos de él, sacudiéndolo un poco―. ¡Creo que le gusto!

Lo empujó con fuerza y Kurt se tambaleó hacia atrás, agitando los brazos como si estuviera empezando a perder el equilibrio. Azimio le pegó fuerte en el pecho y se cayó, salpicando cuando aterrizó en el agua poco profunda del estanque, golpeando el suelo con tanta fuerza que no pudo contener bastante el pequeño grito de dolor que se le escapó.

―Aw no, ahora va a llorar como una nenita ―Karofsky comentó.

Kurt se mordió el labio, todavía rehusándose a defenderse aunque eso no fuera verdad. No había llorado frente a ellos ni una vez, y nunca iba a hacerlo. Quizás esa era la razón por la qué lo seguían empujando. Aun así no iba a darles la satisfacción de saber que podían afectarlo en absoluto. No se iba a romper.

Karofsky se agachó para recoger un puñado de lodo, se lo arrojó con otra risa―. Tienes algo en tu cara ―dijo antes de marcharse.

Kurt sintió la grava del barro rasguñar la piel de la mejilla con dolor, pero todavía no se movió, no hizo ningún ruido hasta que se alejaron. Sólo entonces se limpió cuidadosamente la cara, se arrastró fuera del estanque para caminar a casa en ropa mojada y con suciedad en la cara.

Al menos eran inicios de primavera y el hielo se había derretido, aunque el agua estaba todavía lo suficientemente fría como para ser dolorosa. Pero recordaba cómo le había dolido romper el hielo con su hombro durante los meses de invierno, como el frío le había robado el aliento cada vez. Todo su brazo izquierdo había sido un gran moretón después de que lo habían empujado a través del hielo hace un mes. Esta vez al menos, únicamente estaba frío y mojado. Podía vivir con eso. No era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.

―¿Kurt?

Rápidamente ajustó la tapa de un golpe sobre la pequeña caja de madera, escondiendo de la vista sus preciosos papeles y lápices, y empujando toda la caja bajo su cama por si acaso―. ¿Sí?

No era que tuviera miedo de que su padre se burlara de él por sus dibujos. Era simplemente - privado. Algo que le recordaba a sus manos como sostener cosas delicadas después de trabajar en la tienda como herrero durante todo el día.

La puerta se abrió, su padre asomó la cabeza―. Ahí estás. Estuve preocupado cuando no volviste inmediatamente.

Kurt asintió, presionó los labios, de repente alegre de que toda su ropa se mirara más o menos igual de todos modos - su padre nunca tendría que saber que había ido a casa para cambiarse tras volver del mercado. Lo que pasaba casi cada semana, Kurt estaba acostumbrado. Si no era Karofsky, era alguien más - Kurt había estado en ese estanque más veces que nadie en todo este pueblo, estaba seguro de eso.

―Lo siento ―dijo a su padre―. Simplemente - pensé que pude haber dejado la ventana abierta esta mañana y quería verlo. Voy de vuelta al trabajo justo ahora.

―No estoy enojado contigo, hijo ―Burt le aseguró―. Simplemente quería ver dónde estabas. Finn se las puede arreglar por su cuenta un rato.

Kurt sonrió. Ya que Finn, el otro aprendiz de su padre, en realidad solía ser uno de los chicos que lo empujaban en el estanque, y ahora eran amigos. Algunos días, cosas como esa eran casi suficiente para devolverle un poco de esperanza por el resto de la humanidad.

Se pasó el resto del día de inmerso en el trabajo y ni siquiera iba por un minuto hasta la hora de cerrar – no había demasiado por hacer, pero siempre podía encontrar cosas en que ocupar su tiempo. Cuando no había otro trabajo por hacer, se mantenía ocupado poniendo orden, clasificando y limpiando herramientas, haciendo balance de sus suministros y, finalmente, remendando unos delantales que han visto días mejores.

Finn lo observaba trabajar en silencio, sentado en una caja y comiendo una manzana, luego se ocupó de unas pequeñas tareas por su cuenta, pero todo el rato frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cada vez que Kurt se encontraba con sus ojos a través de la pequeña tienda. Si Kurt no lo conociera mejor, casi diría que lucía preocupado.

Dijeron buenas noches una vez que por fin fue tiempo de cerrar - Finn incluso le pidió a Kurt ir a la taberna con él, pero Kurt declinó. Él realmente quería simplemente ir a casa.

Así que siguió a su padre escaleras arriba, iniciado la elaboración de su cena como lo hacía cada noche, y verificando la ropa que había colgado en su habitación antes para dejar que se secaran.

A veces se preguntaba si realmente lograría estar contento con esta vida si las burlas y empujones simplemente se acabaran. Pensaba en la caja escondida debajo su cama, la caja llena de bocetos de todas las hermosas cosas con las que soñaba, y suspiró. Cortó trozos de un bloque de queso y deseó que pudiera ser simplemente feliz con lo que tenía: el mejor padre del mundo, una casa bonita, un trabajo estable. ¿Qué otra cosa más podría posiblemente desear? Quizás sólo tenía que aprender a estar contento con las cosas que tenía y dejar de estar anhelando cosas que nunca tendría.

Rachel lo detuvo en medio de la plaza del mercado, gritó su nombre y se apresuró a cogerlo del brazo, sonriéndole.

Se retorció, dando un vistazo. Siempre se ponía nervioso de ser visto con ella - no por su propio bien, sino el de ella.

Crecieron juntos cuando la madre de Kurt solía trabajar como cocinera para la familia de Rachel y llevaba a Kurt a su trabajo con ella todos los días. Fueron años en que ella fue como una hermana para él – a los padres de ella nunca les importó la posición social, nunca les importó que el chico al que ella llamaba su mejor amigo, fuera el hijo de la cocinera y un herrero. Pero ahora su madre ya no estaba viva y, él y Rachel habían crecido, él estaba bastante seguro de que según las reglas de todos los demás, ya no se suponía que deberían ser amigos.

Aunque a Rachel nunca había parecido importarle eso, todavía lo invitaba a tomar el té y cotillear con él sobre sus nobles amigos, incluso se veían en la tienda del herrero cuando ella pasaba por la calle como si simplemente fuera cualquier otra tienda en el pueblo donde compraba sus cintas y cepillos para el cabello y fruta. Sabía incluso que había trabado una tentativa amistad con Finn y estaba muy seguro de que vio a Puck salir de su casa una vez que cuando llegó a tomar el té.

Él estaba contento de que Rachel no lo hubiera abandonado. No únicamente porque ella le seguía regalando papel y lápices y, ocasionalmente, piezas de hermosa tela. Pero también porque, efectivamente, aún la quería como a una hermana. Nadie más, excepto por su padre, lo conocía tan bien como ella. Y luego estaba el hecho de que las veces que la visitaba, eran las únicas ocasiones en que alguna vez podía ser realmente él mismo - nunca tuvo que esconder quién era con Rachel. Hablaban de chicos. Él la escuchaba cuando le contaba acerca de besar a Jesse St. James y él le decía sobre el (muy frecuente) chico que soñaba besar. Y en esa casa, nunca fue juzgado. A nadie en esa familia le importaban sus preferencias.

En realidad, los padres de Rachel fueron los primeros en casarse cuando el rey cambió la ley hace dos décadas. Eran solamente los aldeanos que todavía veían como una ofensa cuando dos hombres o mujeres se casaban, o eso era lo que él creía. Incluso si Rachel le seguía asegurando que no era muy diferente en sus círculos sociales, que simplemente porque lo permitirán no significaba que les agradara, Kurt no le creía. Él estaba bastante seguro de que sus padres nunca fueron empujados en estanques congelados porque se amaban el uno al otro. Eso definitivamente era más de lo que tenía o alguna vez se le permitiría tener. Pero apreciaba sus esfuerzos para hacerlo sentirse mejor de todos modos.

―¡Kurt! ―Rachel le sonrió, abrazándolo donde todos podían ver y sin parecer que le importara en absoluto todas las sucias miradas que algunas personas estaban dándoles.

―Rachel ―dijo―. ¿Cómo estás?

Retrocedió, golpeándole el brazo―. ¡Estoy muy enojada contigo! ¡No te he visto en más de un mes!

Suspiró―. Lo siento tanto. He estado ocupado.

―Mira, sé que eso no es verdad porque acabo de hablar con Finn y me dijo que el negocio ha estado bajo por semanas. ― Le clavó una mirada firme, la preocupación seguía siendo evidente en el pliegue de la frente―. ¿Estás bien?

Kurt asintió rápidamente, asegurándose de sonreír tan ampliamente como podía―. Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Siento haberte estado descuidando. ¿Cómo puedo compensártelo?

Rachel pareció pensarlo, golpeando un dedo enguantado contra su barbilla mientras ella entornó sus ojos hacia él―. Ven a tomar té esta tarde.

Suspiró―. Rachel, no puedo, mi papá -

―... tiene a Finn ―lo interrumpió―. Puede arreglárselas sin ti por una tarde. Te daré pastel ―añadió, moviendo las pestañas y sonriéndole―. Por favor, Kurt. Te he extrañado estas últimas semanas.

Bajando la cabeza, sonrió, luego asintió vacilante―. Muy bien. También te he extrañado, Rachel ―admitió―. Tengo que hablar con mi padre, pero si puede prescindir de mi hoy, iré.

―Maravilloso ―exclamó, apretándole la mano y saltando un poco sobre sus pies―. ¡Estoy deseando verte más adelante!

La miró alejarse, sacudió la cabeza a su espalda. Ella había sido así desde que eran niños, pero él la quería por eso.

Kurt nunca usaba la puerta principal en la finca Berry.

Su madre se había ido hace años, pero la mayoría de la servidumbre todavía la recordaba, y conocían a su hijo. Había estado entrando a esta casa por la cocina desde que tenía algunos meses y eso es lo que hizo hoy también. La cocinera lo conocía, siempre tenía una sonrisa y a veces a pedazo sobrante de pasta para él.

Hoy, únicamente se detuvo a hablar con ella por algunos minutos, luego procedió a la parte principal de la casa y todo el camino a la pequeña biblioteca donde Rachel siempre tomaba su té en esta época del año cuando hacía frío afuera.

No llamó a la puerta, nunca lo hacía, siempre habían sido únicamente Rachel y él quienes hacían uso de la pequeña biblioteca. Usualmente, él estaba ahí antes que ella y se preparaba para pasar al menos hora y media admirando los viejos libros, quizás escoger uno para pedir prestado como lo había hecho en ocasiones.

Pero cuando empujó la pesada puerta, fue recibido con la presencia no sólo de su mejor amiga, sino además de la señorita Santana, Puck, y, de todas las personas, Finn. Se detuvo en seco, boquiabierto.

―¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? ―preguntó, ligeramente atónito. Esto nunca antes había pasado.

Rachel dio un paso, la expresión seria―. Kurt ―dijo―. Yo los cité.

―Pero, ¿por qué? ―Sabía que tenía la mirada fija, pero no podía evitarlo, la clavó en el suelo en su intento de dar sentido a Finn en la biblioteca de Rachel. Tanto él como Puck se veían más que un poco fuera de lugar aquí―. ¿Finn? ―preguntó―. ¿Qué estás...? - Y Puck - ¡No entiendo!

―Queremos ayudar ―Finn dijo, como si eso explicara todo.

―¿Ayudar con qué? ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. ¿Rachel? ―preguntó―. Esto fue tu idea, ¿verdad? Por favor explícate.

―Sí, todavía no estoy muy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo aquí ―Puck se unió―. Pensé que quizás necesitabas que golpeara a alguien por ti. Vi lo que Karofsky te hizo el otro día. ―Se encogió de hombros de manera tan casual, pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación―. Puedo ocuparme de él por ti, si tú quieres.

―No, gracias ―Kurt dijo, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar a esa oferta.

―Estamos aquí porque últimamente has estado pasando momentos difíciles, y queremos hacerte saber que lo vemos ―Rachel explicó.

―Has estado bastante deprimente como para estar alrededor ―Santana dio su opinión―. Como un cachorro triste. Todo eso es muy desagradable.

―Estoy bien ―Kurt les prometió.

Rachel le dio una mirada triste―. Kurt, te quiero ―dijo―. Y te conozco de toda la vida. Sé que no estás bien. Es inútil mentirme. No tienes que ser valiente por nosotros. Somos tus _amigos_.

Kurt levantó una ceja a Santana, que le devolvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros y rodando los ojos como diciendo, _qué demonios, bien podrían saberlo después de todos estos años_. Bien. Asumía que podían llamarse amigos - un amigo cercano de Rachel, ella siempre había estado ahí desde niños, y él la respetaba. Respetaba el hecho de que a pesar de haber nacido en una noble vida, podía beber más que los chicos bajo la mesa y sabía malas palabras que hacían sonrojar incluso a Puck. Si estaba interesada en todos hombres, que casi iba a tratar de hacer de casamentera para dos de ellos, sólo para enseñar una lección a Puck.

―Pero de verdad estoy bien ―repitió―. Estoy realmente conmovido de que fueran a meterse en todo este problema por mí. Pero no hay nada malo.

―En realidad, te trajimos aquí porque tenemos una idea ―Rachel le dijo―. Hay algo que queremos hacer por ti.

―¿Oh? ―Kurt le dio una mirada inquisitiva, sintiéndose un poco incómodo―. Es amable de tu parte, pero no hay necesidad -

―Estás siendo infeliz ―Finn intervino―. Todos lo sabemos. Y nos sentimos mal de que no haya más que podamos hacer para protegerte de los hostigadores en el pueblo.

―Ellos son mi problema, no de ustedes, no espero que - ―Kurt comenzó.

―La reina enana aquí, quiere llevarte al baile real en tres meses como su cita ―Santana lo interrumpió, lanzando un suspiro de impaciencia―. Ya está. Ahora lo sabe. ¿Puedo irme ahora? Estoy esperando una vista.

―Brittany esperará cinco minutos si no estás ahí ―Rachel le recordó, luego ser giró hacia Kurt, que sólo se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta―. ¿Qué dices?

―... Rachel -

―Todos vamos a ayudar ―Finn le dijo―. Me aseguraré de que tu padre vaya a la taberna conmigo esa noche para que no note tu ausencia.

―Yo seré tu cita ―Rachel continuó explicando.

―Y cuando sea que estés libre en las próximas semanas, Brittany y yo te daremos lecciones de baile ―Santana dijo.

Puck lanzó su mano al aire, las cejas levantadas mientras sus ojos escaneaban la habitación―. Oigan. ¿Cuál es mi trabajo?

Santana se encogió de hombros―. Contén a la gente en el pueblo de atacar su linda cara entre ahora y el baile; no puede aparecer con un ojo morado.

―Oh. ―Se vio un poco ofendido―. _Por supuesto_ que haré eso. De cualquier manera lo hago todo el tiempo. ―Sus ojos escanearon la habitación, con las cejas arqueadas expectante―. ¿Qué, no confían en mí para nada más?

Santana se interesó mucho en estudiar sus uñas, Rachel se aclaró la garganta, Finn parecía haber encontrado algo muy interesante en el techo. Puck simplemente seguía esperando, el silencio se extendió un poco incómodo - Kurt recordaba vívidamente la vez que Puck los había llevado a Finn y él al mercado en el próximo pueblo y luego los abandonó allí, desapareciendo con el carro para llevar a algunas chicas a un día de campo. Puck tenía buenas intenciones, pero se distraía muy fácilmente.

―Aprecio tu ayuda, Puck, y te lo agradezco ―Kurt se apresuró a decir―. Se los agradezco a todos. Pero no es necesario. Nada de esto. No puedo - ―suspiró, encontrando la mirada de Rachel―. Saben que no puedo ir al baile. No soy de cuna noble.

―Mantendremos eso como nuestro pequeño secreto. ―Rachel guiñó, le sonrió―. Simplemente espera. En tres meses a partir de ahora, serás mi cita. Y tendremos una noche maravillosa.

Kurt suspiró, y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que simplemente querían ayudar. Pero esto nunca funcionaría, por mucho que lo quisiera. La idea de ir al baile – sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad. Sonaba demasiado bien. No había manera de que pudieran sacar esto adelante. Bueno, al menos tenía tres meses para convencerlos de que esto era una tontería

* * *

El enlace para el fanart está en el summary.

Por cierto, esta historia está planeada para ser un especial de siete días seguidos, espero poder lograrlo.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por **Alianne82**.

** Enlace al FANART en el summary ** Está genial, véanlo.

* * *

Tres meses después, Kurt le lanza a Finn una mirada agradecida mientras convencía a Burt de cerrar temprano e ir por unas cervezas con él ya que no lo habían hecho en un tiempo.

―Kurt, ¿también quieres venir? ―Finn preguntó, guiñó un ojo exageradamente cuando Burt no estaba mirando.

Kurt bostezó, estirando los brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Gracias por preguntar, Finn. Pero estoy exhausto. Creo que simplemente me iré temprano, si no les importa.

Su padre lo miró preocupado, y Kurt se odió un momento por engañar a su padre―. ¿Está todo bien, hijo? Luces pálido.

Kurt le sonrió―. No te preocupes por mí, papá. Únicamente necesito una buena noche de sueño.

Observó a Finn y a su padre marcharse, luego se apresuró escaleras arriba para tomar su paquete con la ropa e irse a la casa de Rachel.

No había podido cambiar la idea de sus amigos durante los últimos tres meses; en cambio, ellos habían trabajado incansablemente ya que eso era en realidad algo que podrían lograr. Y ahora que la noche había llegado, por fin, incluso se permitió esperar lo mismo, el corazón latía tan fuerte contra su pecho mientras corría por las familiares calles en el desvanécete sol del atardecer.

Casi tuvieron que cancelarlo cuando parecía que Kurt simplemente no tendría nada que ponerse y ninguna ropa de los padres de Rachel le quedaba - vestido de civil y mandil de cuero de herrero eran atuendos poco apropiados para un baile real. Pero entonces Puck, de todas las personas, había aparecido en la puerta, entregándole un bulto de ropa, palmeando su hombro con una sonrisa―. El esposo de lady Kitty tiene ti talla ―había dicho―. No extrañará estos, pero deberías probablemente ser cuidadoso con ellos de todas maneras, supongo que deberíamos regresarlos eventualmente.

Kurt se cambió en la casa de Rachel, se quejó del cabello hasta que Rachel se rió de él, golpeó con fuerza en su brazo y le dijo que se veía muy guapo.

―Realmente tenemos que irnos ―le recordó―. Si alguno de nosotros queremos una oportunidad de bailar con el príncipe.

Kurt se sintió palidecer incluso más, tan nervioso que temía que iba a vomitar―. Rachel, lo juro, si me abandonas por bailar con algún príncipe -

Ella rió―. No te preocupes. Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.

El lugar era incluso más grande de cerca de lo que Kurt alguna vez había imaginado que fuera. Él no había salido de su pueblo a menudo, y ciertamente nunca había estado viniendo a este palacio, a pesar del hecho de que estaba sólo a un paseo en carruaje de veinte minutos. Como un aprendiz de herrero, no había muchas razones en su vida para viajar o visitar castillos y palacios.

Se sentó muy firme en el asiento junto a Rachel mientras el carruaje se paró, temiendo que olvidaría algo si parpadeaba, sobrecogido por la grandeza de todo - el mármol y los pilares y la fuente en el centro de la plaza y los sirvientes en mejores prendas de las que los padres de Rachel usaban la mayoría de los días, parados en las puertas para recibirlos. Él no creía recordar cómo moverse. La gran puerta de entrada sola, ambas alas se abrieron para la ocasión del baile, lucía más grande que su_ casa_ entera. Era inimaginable que personas realmente vivieran aquí. ¿Quién posiblemente podría necesitar tanto espacio?

No era que no estuviera impresionado, en verdad lo estaba. Era - maravilloso. Todo eso. Y sin embargo, la cuestión que ocupaba sus pensamientos mientras miraba alrededor del lugar que había soñado ver durante tanto tiempo era: las distancias eran tan grandes, para cuando la gente que vivía aquí regresara a sus habitaciones del almuerzo es probable que tuvieran que salir de inmediato de nuevo sólo para llegar a la cena a tiempo.

Suprimió una risa atolondrada, de repente mareado con la constatación de que en realidad estaba _aquí_, esto era realmente verdadero.

―Kurt ―Rachel susurró cerca de su oído, golpeándolo en las costillas―. Se supone que debes salir, y luego ayudarme.

―Oh. Lo siento. ―Sacudió firmemente la cabeza, de nuevo en el momento. Parte de su disfraz tuvo que ser reducido de las miradas boquiabiertas al mínimo - nadie podía saber que no pertenecía aquí, nadie podía saber que usualmente no vestía ropa tan bonita, que no caminaba a través de grandiosos pasillos, y en su lugar, siempre tenía mugre bajo las uñas y suciedad en el cabello.

Manteniendo la cabeza en alto a pesar de que su corazón estaba martillando contra sus costillas casi dolorosamente, abrió la puerta, se deslizó con gracia del carruaje, luego se giró para ofrecerle su mano a Rachel. Ella sonrió alentadoramente y lo dejó ayudarla a bajarse, entonces tomó su brazo―. Bien hecho ―murmuró, silenciosamente.

―Y esta fue la parte fácil ―respondió en un susurro―. En caso de que te pise un pie cuando bailemos, me gustaría disculparme de antemano.

―Disparates ―Rachel dijo, pellizcándole el antebrazo―. Brittany te ha enseñado bien. Probablemente lo harás hermosamente.

Era verdad - con las habilidades de baile de Brittany y las duras críticas de Santana, se había convertido en un bailarín bastante hábil en los últimos meses. Lejos de perfecto, pero podría engañar a las personas por sólo esta noche, pensaba. Pero luego, no había estado tan nervioso durante _ninguna _de sus lecciones.

Un sirviente ya estaba en el lugar para acompañarlos dentro, mostrándoles el gran salón de entrada que era más grande que la plaza del pueblo y en el salón de baile.

Estaban tarde ya que Kurt se tuvo que quedar a trabajar hasta que su padre y Finn se habían ido - el baile ya estaba en pleno apogeo, la orquesta tocando desde su lugar en el balcón y lo que parecían como cientos de bien vestidas personas bailaban, sonreían, disfrutaban.

Rachel esperó con él pacientemente cuando Kurt simplemente se había detenido y miraba por un momento - todo mundo aquí era hermoso, o eso parecía. Era un remolino de colores por lo que el ojo podía ver. Había música siendo tocada. Había risas, baile y luminosidad, y Kurt no pudo respirar por un segundo, había tanta luz, tanto gozo, y era - perfecto.

―Rachel ―dijo, inseguro de qué más había que decir.

Ella estiró su mano para tomar la de él, apretándola brevemente―. Lo sé.

―Gracias.

Ella se inclinó hacia él, un pequeño gesto reconfortante con el que estaba familiarizado desde que era un niño―. ¿Bailas conmigo?

Él sonrió―. Por supuesto. Claro que bailaré contigo. ¿No es por eso que venimos aquí? ―Rió.

Blaine había estado en tantos bailes en su vida, que habían perdido casi todo su atractivo, incluso aunque le encantaba bailar. Él adoraba la música y por lo regular terminaba divirtiéndose, pero últimamente había sido sólo el mismo patrón una y otra vez - incluso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de bailar con alguien que conociera, sus padres ya estaban ocupados poniéndolo a bailar con todas las hijas e hijos de todas las personas que fuera políticamente importantes de alguna manera, y que no había tenido el corazón hasta el momento de decirles que no le gusta ninguno de ellos.

Las chicas eran agradables, la mayor parte, en realidad hacía amistad con ellas y siempre se alegraba de verlas en el siguiente baile. Pero si sus padres estaban esperando encontrarle una buena chica para casarlo, estaban sin suerte. E incluso los chicos que había conocido hasta ahora, no habían podido conservar su atención - casarse con un hombre todavía sería un movimiento audaz para alguien en su posición de cualquier manera, incluso si la ley estaba establecida ya por casi veinte años. Pero él no estaba tan interesado en casarse de todas maneras, acababa de cumplir diecisiete. Tenía tiempo.

Él se inclinó ante su próxima pareja de baile - una chica al menos diez años mayor que él; bonita, pero simplemente no era su tipo. Suspiró, sonreía cuando ella lo hacía, la llevaba por todo el atestado salón de baile, tratando de hacer una pequeña charla agradable lo que era bastante para mantenerla feliz durante la duración del baile.

La canción se acercaba al final cuando lo vio a él.

Él bailaba a tan sólo algunos pasos de distancia con una chica que Blaine vagamente recordaba haber visto antes. Pero nunca lo había visto a él. Estaba bastante seguro que lo recordaría.

Sus ropas eran hermosas, su cabello perfecto, pero fue su sonrisa lo que capturó la atención de Blaine - arrugaba las comisuras de los ojos, formando hoyuelos grandes en sus mejillas mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía ante algo que la chica decía. Se veía - tan feliz.

Todo el mundo aquí estaba de buen humor; era un baile. Pero mientras que las sonrisas de todos los demás eran educadas, cuidadosas, moderada, ese chico parecía que estuviera hecho de puro gozo, los ojos brillando y las mejillas rosas con felicidad desvergonzada.

Blaine quería saber su nombre. Cualquiera que pudiera reír así era alguien a quien necesitaba conocer. Cualquiera con una sonrisa tan exuberante y hermosa, era alguien con quien necesitaba bailar.

Tan pronto como la música se detuvo, se disculpó con su pareja de baile, halagando su vestido y habilidades para bailar, y haciendo una profunda reverencia antes de apresurarse a la dirección en que lo vio por última vez.

Él y su pareja de baile se habían movido cerca del borde del lugar, todavía parados juntos como esperando a que el siguiente baile comenzara. Blair sabía que era grosera la manera en que casi salto entre los dos, sin duda interrumpiendo la conversación, pero no podía arriesgarse a que ese hombre desapareciera antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablarle.

―Lo siento ―dijo al ver las expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros―. ¿Puedo interrumpir?

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron en reconocimiento y estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia cuando el hombre soltó una corta, sorpresiva risa―. Claro que sí ―dijo, retrocediendo un paso―. Simplemente devuélvemela en una pieza, por favor.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza―. Oh, pero te estaba pidiendo bailar a _ti _―aclaró, extendiéndole la mano―. Entonces. ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

El hombre solamente lo vio por un segundo, rostro ilegible, antes de romperse en esa amplia sonrisa nuevamente, la que había captado primero la atención de Blaine y a la que ya se sentía tan adicto―. Oh ―susurró, sonrojándose un poco―. Sí. Supongo.

Tomó la mano de Blaine, se dejó llevar justo cuando la música comenzaba de nuevo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la chica haciéndole raras señales, las que no parecía entender ni un poco más que Blaine, a juzgar por la mirada confusa que cruzaba su rostro antes de que volviera la atención a Blaine y el baile.

Blaine no tenía muchas oportunidades de bailar con personas con las que realmente quería hacerlo. Bailaba con Sam a veces por diversión, pero Sam era solamente un amigo. Bailó con Wes algunas veces, pero únicamente fue para practicar. Pero no era frecuente que viera a alguien, alguien en un baile mucho menos, y simplemente se sintiera atraído de esta manera.

―Eres un buen bailarín ―dijo al hombre, aunque no fuera necesariamente verdad - se movía suficientemente bien, era ciertamente agraciado, pero a su técnica sin duda le vendría bien algo de trabajo.

El hombre sonrió un gesto un poco avergonzado que era del todo demasiado lindo, mordió su labio mientras bajaba la mirada, la mano en la cintura de Blaine flexionándose un poco―. Gracias.

―Lo siento - no escuché tu nombre antes ―Blaine dijo.

―Oh. Kurt. ―Sacudió la cabeza, sonrojados rojo oscuro. Era adorable―. Quiero decir. Soy Kurt.

―Kurt ―Blaine repitió―. Ese es un nombre adorable.

Kurt lo miró expectante por un momento, como si esperara que Blaine dijera algo―. Bueno, ¿no vas a decirme tu nombre? ―preguntó finalmente, cuando Blaine simplemente le devolvió la mirada.

Blaine arruinó sus siguientes pasos, pisando los dedos de Kurt por accidente―. Disculpa, lo siento ―se disculpó rápidamente, tomado con la guardia completamente baja por la pregunta de Kurt. Esto nunca había pasado antes. Quería preguntar, _¿Estás en mi fiesta celebrando mi cumpleaños decimoséptimo y no sabes mi nombre?_ Lo que dijo fue―: Blaine. Mi nombre es Blaine.

Todavía no había señal de reconocimiento en su rostro cuando Kurt le dijo―. Ese también es un nombre realmente bonito.

Fue el turno de Blaine para sonrojarse - estaba bastante seguro por ahora de que Kurt era gay, y además estaba bastante seguro de que Kurt no tenía absolutamente ni idea de quién era Blaine. Era un interesante giro de eventos por supuesto, y uno que Blaine no podía decir que pensó. Era refrescante estar en compañía de un joven apuesto que no lo conocía. Consideró brevemente decirle a Kurt la verdad, pero, egoístamente, decidió no hacerlo. Era su cumpleaños, después de todo. Y encontrar a ese hermoso extraño que no lo conocía en una multitud de personas que tenían toda clase de expectativas - era el mejor regalo por el que alguna vez pudo pedir.

Tras el primer baile convenció a Kurt para bailar una segunda vez con él y luego una tercera - estaba muy consciente de que las personas lo notarían, él raramente bailaba más de una vez con la misma pareja, cuidadosamente dándole a todo mundo en el lugar una oportunidad de ser vistos con él una vez, dándoles la oportunidad de contárselo a sus amigos después: «Bailé con el príncipe». No era que bailar no fuera divertido en sí, podía pasar por alto las intenciones de la mayoría de sus parejas.

Y Kurt era verdaderamente maravilloso, dejó que Blaine lo llevara alrededor de la habitación, la conversación se movía fácilmente de tema en tema mientras se deslizaban y en ocasiones tropezaban durante el baile.

Aun así, Blaine sabía que tendría que dejarlo ir finalmente.

Así que tras el tercer baile, retrocedió cuidadosamente, aplaudiendo a la orquesta junto con todos los demás en el salón de baile mientras esperaba que la música comenzara de nuevo. Sabía que decía excusarse ahora, debería irse y encontrar a alguien más con quien pasar algunos minutos de su tiempo.

Pero entonces Kurt sonrió tan gentilmente, el rostro sonrojado por el ejercicio, y lo que Blaine dijo en vez de adiós, fue―: ¿Te gustaría tal vez un poco de aire?

Kurt lució sorprendido por un momento, la sonrisa se extendió por su cara tan brillante, tan feliz, y asintió con la cabeza―. Si. Eso me gustaría mucho.

―Bien. ―Blaine tomó su mano para no perderlo en la multitud, tiró de él a lo largo mientras serpenteaban a través de los bailarines y hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación donde una pequeña puerta conducía a los jardines. Podía ser que fuera completamente inapropiado escabullirse de su propio baile de cumpleaños, pero justo ahora no le importaba. Ser el príncipe debía tener algunos privilegios y los explotaba raramente. Quizás, pensó, que tenía derecho a una noche para ser un poco irresponsable. Además, se _estaba_ poniendo un poco aburrido por aquí y podía realmente utilizar unos pocos minutos fuera. Así que, este sería su regalo de cumpleaños para sí mismo - algo de tiempo a solas con el hermoso Kurt.

Se detuvo con Kurt junto a la puerta, girándose para fingir que sólo estaba recibiendo una bebida de un criado que pasaba con una bandeja llena de copas. Blaine tomó dos copas de la bandeja, le dio una a Kurt, luego se deslizó por la puerta y tiró de Kurt con él cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie les estaba prestando atención en el momento.

Había una pequeña terraza tras el salón de baile que conducía a los jardines, un amplio espacio abierto intercalado con esbeltos pilares, rosas serpenteando en torno a ellos. Era hermoso, especialmente por la tenue luz derramándose desde las ventanas de la habitación detrás de ellos.

Blaine caminó un poco más lejos entre los pilares, ávidamente respirando el aire fresco de la primavera. Era una hermosa noche, no demasiado fría, sino plácidamente fresca, y todo aquí olía a flores, los aromas tenues ardían mezclados en el fondo.

―Es encantador aquí afuera ―Kurt susurró, y Blaine lo miró, sonriendo.

―Encantador ―repitió, incapaz de apartar los ojos del rostro de Kurt.

Kurt sonrió suavemente, bajando su cabeza―. ¿Se supone que estemos aquí afuera? ―preguntó―. ¿No nos meteremos en problemas?

Blaine se acercó un paso, desestimando la preocupación con un gesto de la mano―. Está bien, te lo aseguro. He - venido aquí antes. ―No era una mentira. Puede que fuera lo más mínimo engañoso con respecto a su verdadera identidad, pero confiaba que fuera excusable, si alguna vez tenía motivos para revelarse ante Kurt.

―Si estás seguro, no me preocuparé ―Kurt levantó la vista hacia él, su sonrisa casi coqueta, y el corazón de Blaine brincó en su pecho.

―No te meteré en problemas ―prometió solemnemente―. Tan sólo quiero un minuto para hablar contigo a solas.

―Bueno, soy un excelente conversador ―Kurt replicó, cambiando a sonrisa burlona.

Blaine rió―. Lo eres, en realidad. Así que, ¿qué te trajo aquí está noche?

Kurt levantó una ceja―. Hay un baile aquí. Estoy seguro que lo has notado.

―No, quiero decir - ―Blaine se rió entre dientes, rodó los ojos, únicamente sintiéndose un poco mal por intentar averiguar cosas sobre la identidad de Kurt, cuando él estaba conservando la suya en secreto―. ¿Esto es por diversión u obligación?

Kurt sacudió la cabeza firmemente―. ¡Diversión! _Definitivamente_ diversión. Y ha sido una agradable noche hasta ahora, ¿no estarías de acuerdo?

Blaine asintió empáticamente―. ¡Oh, sí, absolutamente! Así que, ¿conoces a la familia real bien? ―Sabía a ciencia cierta que no era así, se sentía tan sólo un poco mal sobre el engaño. Pero tenía que averiguar más sobre él, tenía que conocerlo.

Kurt se sonrojó, apartó la vista―. No, yo - ―suspiró―. No muy bien, no. Estoy aquí para acompañar a mi amiga, Rachel. La conociste cuando me pediste bailar.

Blaine no podía descifrar la expresión en su rostro - un sonrojo, un ceño fruncido - y por un momento se sintió mal por acaparar a Kurt toda la noche―. ¿Necesitas regresar con ella? Lo siento tanto ―comenzó―. No era mi intención monopolizar tu tiempo de esta manera -

―Oh, no ―Kurt le aseguró rápidamente―. Ella estará bien sin mí.

―Así que, ella es - ―Blaine dudó, sin saber si tenía algún derecho de estar preguntando esto. Pero necesitaba saberlo con certeza―. ¿Es una amiga tuya? ―preguntó, esperando que sonara suficientemente inocente.

Kurt asintió, luego sus ojos se ensancharon cuando comprendió el significado completo de la pregunta de Blaine―. ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Sí, solamente una amiga. Definitivamente. Quiero decir, la quiero. Pero únicamente como a una hermana. Nosotros - crecimos juntos.

―Entonces es muy bueno de tu parte acompañarla esta noche ―Blaine señaló―. Y definitivamente afortunado para mí.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza ante él, rodó los ojos en una manera que se veía casi cariñosa―. Crees que eres muy encantador, ¿no?

Blaine hizo un mohín―. ¿Quieres decir que en realidad no soy encantador?

Kurt rió, sin responder la pregunta, simplemente arrugando la nariz ante él con una sonrisita avergonzada.

―Siento si me veo un poco intenso ―Blaine se disculpó―. Simplemente - me la estoy pasando muy bien, justo ahora ―admitió.

―También me la estoy pasando muy bien ―Kurt le aseguró.

Por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron, y Blaine no pudo hablar. Kurt era impresionantemente hermoso. Todo acerca de él - no era mucho más alto que Blaine y aun así lo veía, de piernas largas y gráciles mientras estaba allí. Sus ojos seguían estando tan claros incluso en la tenue luz de las linternas alrededor de la terraza. Era impresionante―. ¿Caminas conmigo? ―Blaine preguntó, más para tener algo que decir que porque se sintiera como ánimos de moverse de este lugar.

―Muy bien ―Kurt acordó, ofreciéndole a Blaine su brazo en un educado gesto que hizo que el aliento se atorara en la garganta de Blaine.

Usualmente él era quien ofrecía el brazo a las personas - este era un muy bienvenido cambio de lugares. Tomó el brazo de Kurt, caminó junto a él al borde de la terraza y fueron a un pequeño parque que estaba completamente desierto mientras todo mundo se divertía en el baile.

Kurt se sentía un poco culpable por abandonar a Rachel en el baile, sin embargo, ¿qué tan frecuentemente tenía la oportunidad de bailar y caminar con un hermoso hombre que parecía estar interesado en él y no lo hacía un secreto? Esta era su noche. Esta era la única oportunidad que alguna vez conseguiría de esto y lo sabía, así que estaba decidido a sacar el máximo provecho de ello. Una vez que se fuera del baile, nunca vería a este hombre de nuevo, de eso estaba seguro. Así que tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir de esta noche, haría recuerdos que le durarían toda una vida.

En estos momentos se inclinó ligeramente hacia Blaine mientras caminaban, la mano de Blaine segura en el hueco de su codo, el cálido cuerpo de Blaine a su lado. Era una noche perfecta.

―Así que, parecías un bailarín bastante hábil ―Kurt dijo―. ¿Supongo que tienes demasiada práctica?

Blaine rió―. Mis padres me han estado haciendo ir a bailes como este, desde que era bastante joven. Luego de un tiempo, empiezas a recoger algunas cosas. ―Empujó el hombro de Kurt con el suyo―. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Oh. No. ―Kurt arrancó una hoja de un seto de paso con su mano libre, la frotó entre los dedos―. No he estado en demasiados bailes. Estyo seguro que puedes decirlo. Yo - ―no estaba realmente seguro de cómo explicarlo - no era como si pudiera decir a Blaine que usualmente pasaba sus días en el taller de un herrero.

―¿No te gustan las fiestas? ―Blaine sugirió.

Kurt asintió, agradecido―. Eso es, sí. Me refiero a que, disfruto bailar. Es simplemente que - la multitud de personas, ¿sabías? Pero disfruto la música... ―no podía suprimir la sonrisa, los pies saltaron un poco ante el recuerdo del maravilloso, maravilloso baile...

―Me encanta tanto la música ―Blaine suspiró―. Si pudiera escoger una profesión, me uniría a la orquesta. O me convertiría en un cantante viajero.

Kurt miró a su perfil, la suavidad de su rostro en la penumbra del parque vacío―. ¿Cantas?

―Adoro cantar ―Blaine confirmó―. Mi amigo Wes a veces me llama Blaine Silbador. Sólo para burlarse de mí. Tiendo a cantar en voz baja y a veces sin darme cuenta.

La sonrisa sólo se hizo aparecer en la cara de Kurt y Blaine se inclinó un poco más, la comodidad de encontrar un alma gemela―. También hago eso ―le dijo a Blaine―. He tenido que soportar más que pequeñas burlas por ello.

―Oh, pero nadie debería meterse contigo por tu amor a la música ―Blaine dijo, sonando verdaderamente estupefacto―. La próxima vez que nos veamos, debemos intentar un dúo. ¡Promételo!

Kurt alejó la mirada, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla antes de asentir lentamente―. Lo prometo. ―No había daño en hacer promesas como esa - no era como si esperara que alguna vez cruzaría caminos con Blaine de nuevo después de esta noche.

Estaban sentados en un banco al borde de la terraza, suficientemente cerca que sus muslos se tocaban. Kurt miraba a Blaine, simplemente observaba y escuchaba mientras Blaine le contaba acerca del tiempo cuando tenía seis y no tenía permitido ir al baile y por lo tanto, había entrado en la habitación de su hermano, tan pronto como sus padres se habían ido y robaba algunas de las piezas finas de su hermano y pasaba la noche bailando solo en el traje de su hermano, usando un traje que era el doble de su tamaño y tropezando con las piernas de los pantalones todo el tiempo.

―Le tomaba una hora a mi pobre niñera encontrarme ―dijo, sonriendo ante el recuerdo―. Debió haber estado muy preocupada cuando yo no estaba en mi habitación. Aunque creo que nunca le dijo a mis padres.

―¿Qué hacía? ―Kurt preguntó.

Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Me decía que dejara de robar la ropa de mi hermano y espantarla de muerte. Y luego me enseñaba a bailar el vals.

―Ella suena maravillosa ―Kurt admitió.

Blaine asintió―. Todavía vive con nosotros aunque ni mi hermano ni yo la necesitemos más. Pero me agrada tenerla cerca.

―Puedo imaginarlo ―Kurt dijo―. ¿Alguna vez lo descubrió tu hermano?, lo de la ropa.

Blaine negó con la cabeza―. Nunca lo mencionó. ―Suspiró―. Eran ropas hermosas. Y, ya sabes, yo tenía seis. No tenía muchas cosas hermosas propias que ponerme. Ahora sí. Eso ciertamente ha cambiado. Pero mi amor por lo hermoso ha permanecido igual.

Kurt asintió, sólo vacilando brevemente. Él nunca habló de esto con nadie. Pero contárselo a Blaine era seguro―. Yo dibujo ―dijo, luego rió un poco apenado―. Ya sabes. Ropa en su mayoría. En cualquier momento que piense en algo que deseo - algo que me gustaría ver. Y otras cosas también. Pero en su mayoría ropa. Ya sé. ―Se sonrojó, apartó la mirada―. Es tonto.

―No es tonto ―Blaine dijo, tomando su mano, y Kurt podía sentirlo mirarlo, con el tiempo no tuvo otra opción más que girar la cabeza, encontró su mirada―. Eso es asombroso, Kurt. Me encantaría ver tus dibujos algún día.

Kurt negó con la cabeza―. Nunca los he mostrado a nadie antes.

―Pero, ¿por qué no? ―Blaine quiso saber.

Kurt se encogió de hombros―. ¿Y cuál es el punto? Son simples cositas tontas con las que me gusta pasar el tiempo.

―Estoy seguro de que no lo son. Y el punto es ―Blaine dijo―, que nunca puede haber demasiadas cosas hermosas en el mundo. Y la belleza debería ser compartida.

Kurt pensó en ello―. Si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar ―dijo―, te las dejaré ver. Lo prometo.

Blaine le sonrió tan brillantemente que casi se le rompió su corazón recordar que no habría una próxima vez.

Volvieron a la terraza, caminando entre los pilares con la mano de Kurt en el brazo de Blaine esta vez.

―De verdad me siento mal por monopolizarte tanto ―Blaine dijo, riendo―. ¿Estás seguro de tu amiga no va a extrañarte?

Kurt negó con la cabeza―. Está bien. ¿Qué hora es de todos modos?

Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Debe ser cerca de medianoche para ahora. Hemos estado fuera por un rato.

―No pareció tanto ―Kurt susurró, diciendo la verdad. Podía pasar horas, días, años en compañía de Blaine y no creía que en algún momento se aburriría.

Blaine se detuvo, girando para mirarlo―. En realidad no ―confirmó―. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando te diviertes?

Kurt estiró la mano, tocando con una cuidadosa mano el hombro de Blaine. Él era tan... real. Cálido. Hermoso. Perfecto―. Realmente no lo sé ―replicó―. Pero en verdad disfruté esto también. Demasiado.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo, únicamente esa palabra, y sonó como una promesa.

―Yo, um. ―Kurt bajó la mirada, inseguro de que tan lejos quería dejarse llevar está noche. Se sentía suficiente mal por engañar a Blaine, sabiendo que nunca podría volver a verlo tras esta esta noche - pero estaba bastante seguro de que Blaine estaría bien luego de que se fuera. Blaine tenía su hermosa vida con todos sus buenos amigos, no era como si Kurt en realidad fuera capaz de romperle el corazón.

―¿Podría conseguirnos bebidas y quedarnos aquí afuera por algunos minutos más? ―Blaine sugirió, sonando tan esperanzador.

Kurt asintió―. Yo - sí. Sí, eso suena - bien.

―Muy bien. ―Blaine tomó un cuidadoso paso más cerca, una mano extendiéndose tentativamente acercándose a la de Kurt―. Simplemente - ―mordió su labio, entonces se elevó rápidamente sobre los dedos de sus pies, inclinándose hasta que Kurt pudo sentir la suave caricia de su aliento en la cara, su calidez muy cerca de él. Lenta, cuidadosamente, Blaine se movió unas pulgadas, sus labios rozaron los de Kurt en un suave y gentil beso.

Era solamente una rápida y suave presión de la boca de Blaine contra la suya, caliente y húmedo, y se fue nuevamente en un momento. Fue el primerísimo beso de Kurt. Fue - perfecto.

―Estaré de vuelta ―Blaine susurró, dándole a su mano un gentil apretón más antes de irse apresurado, una sonrisa aturdida, feliz en su cara.

Kurt se paró muy firme, lentamente levantando una mano para tocar con los dedos sus labios, los ojos ensanchados. Blaine acababa de besarlo. Acababa de recibir su primerísimo beso y su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte y se sentía tan ligero como para volar, y no sabía si quería reír o llorar o bailar con sus brazos extendidos a sus lados con gozo mientras su piel aún se estremecía con el recuerdo de Blaine, el sabor de él.

Fue sacado del momento cuando alguien susurró en alto su nombre desde las sombras de los pilares a unos pies de distancia. Dio la vuelta, vio a Rachel y Santana paradas ahí, Rachel movía la mano urgente.

―Kurt ―repitió, levantando la voz un poco.

Kurt se apresuró, la cabeza todavía nadando con el torrente de emociones que giraban alrededor de su pecho, la idea de Blaine y todo lo que pasó entre ellos―Rachel.

Ella le sonrió―. Lamento tanto interrumpir. Solamente que - ¿te estás divirtiendo? Te la estás pasando bien, ¿cierto?

Kurt cerró los ojos, sonrió, asintió lentamente con la cabeza―. Quiero irme a casa.

―¿Qué? ―Rachel se le quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras él abría los ojos nuevamente para mirarla―. Pero - ¿por qué?

Se encogió de hombros―. Se está haciendo tarde. Necesitamos estar en casa antes de que alguien lo note.

―Tienes razón. ―Su expresión se volvió seria, los labios presionados juntos, y se giró hacia Santana―. ¿Tú y Britt -?

―Nos quedamos un rato ―Santana dijo―. Pero, en serio Hummel, estás en el baile cinco minutos y pescas de inmediato al hombre por el que todos se desmayan.―Le golpeó el hombro―. No sabía que lo tenías en ti. Estoy casi orgullosa de ti. ― Y con eso, se alejó.

―¿Quieres despedirte de él? ―Rachel preguntó.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza firmemente―. Si nunca lo digo, quizás se sentirá como si la noche en realidad no acaba. ―Sonrió tristemente―. Deberíamos - antes de que regrese.

―Cierto. Por este camino ―Rachel dijo, indicándole que lo siguiera.

Estaban en el carruaje y se desplazaron hacia el pueblo antes de que Kurt recordara lo que Santana había dicho―. ¿Rachel? ―preguntó―. ¿Qué quería decir Santana al llamar a Blaine el hombre por el que todos se desmayaban?

Rachel simplemente se le quedó viendo―. Kurt, sabes quién es Blaine, ¿cierto?

―¿Alguien rico? ―Kurt supuso―. Lo siento, Rachel, tú y Santana son en realidad la única nobleza que conozco personalmente. Y Brittany, pero ella -

―Kurt ―Rachel interrumpió― ¿Tu Blaine? ¿El que te besó hace menos de media hora? Ese era el príncipe. Ese era su baile de cumpleaños al que acabas de asistir.

Kurt se desplomó en su asiento, girando la cabeza para mirar fuera de la ventana―. Oh. ―Esperaba que esta nueva información cambiará la manera en que recordaba esta noche - bailó con el príncipe. Tomó una caminata con el príncipe. Fue besado por el príncipe.

Eso no cambió nada. En su recuerdo, él todavía era simplemente Blaine - un dulce, maravilloso y guapo hombre, que tomó su mano y bailó con él. No importaba cuán _lejos_ estuviera de su alcance. No importaba quién era.

Todo se sentía un poco como un sueño y aun así sabía que fue real - y estaba tan alegre de que sus amigos hicieron esta noche posible para él. Estaba tan alegre de que logró conocer a Blaine, independientemente de lo que ocurriría a continuación. Lo que era que volvería a su pequeño pueblo donde vivía su pequeña vida. Al menos estaría rodeado por amigos que lo querían lo suficiente como para hacer esto por él. Y ese era un buen pensamiento.

Seguía mirando afuera de la pequeña ventana del carruaje y recordó todos los momentos de la noche con tanto detalle como le era posible. Sabía que haría lo mejor para dibujar un retrato del rostro de Blaine lo mejor que pudiera lograr tan pronto como estuviera en casa - tendría que regresar el traje y solamente necesitaba algo para recordar la noche. No era que pensará que alguna vez podría olvidarlo de todas maneras, ya podía sentir el dulce dolor del recuerdo asentándose en sus huesos.

Quizás simplemente quería que sus dedos siguieran el contorno del rostro de Blaine, de la manera que su mirada lo hizo toda la noche. Tal vez únicamente quería algo agradable a lo que mirar una vez que definitiva y finalmente volviera a donde pertenecía.

Quizás tan sólo quería asegurarse de que siempre tendría una parte de esta noche con él, para recordarlo cuando lo necesitara.

Así que seguía mirando fuera en la ventana y recordó lo que se sentía, ir al baile, conocer a un hermoso chico, conocer a _Blaine_. Bailar con Blaine, ser besado por Blaine.

Se alegraba de no haberse despedido. No estaba seguro de que hubiera podido.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción autorizada por **Alianne82**.

* * *

Todo lo que Blaine quería era volver fuera tan pronto como fuera posible - besar a Kurt pudo haber sido un impulso, pero no se arrepentía. No podía creer que lo hizo, no podía creer que tan bien se sentía - soñó con su primer beso por tanto tiempo, y compartirlo en una noche tan hermosa con el hombre más impresionante que había conocido en su vida - Blaine no podía creer su suerte.

Kurt era increíble. Habían estado hablando por horas y Blaine tenía que admitir que estabas más que un poco embelesado. Kurt era tan increíblemente hermoso por dentro y por fuera, tan fascinante, tan inteligente, amable y gentil - todas esas noches Blaine había permanecido despierto tratando de imaginar al hombre perfecto, la clase de hombre del que se podía enamorar, y ahora creía que por fin lo había conocido. Hubo una chispa allí seguro; no estaba simplemente imaginándolo. Kurt había correspondido al beso.

Y en realidad, todo lo que Blaine quería era regresar con él, pero tenía que saludar algunas manos, ser lo suficientemente encantador con algunas personas para que no se ofendieran por no ser invitadas a bailar. Y luego tuvo que salirse calladamente, con bebidas frescas en la mano, mientras que nadie más está mirando.

La terraza estaba desierta, no había señal de Kurt.

Blaine se detuvo, giró en círculo, sus ojos escanearon los alrededores - le parecía estar completamente solo ahí afuera.

―¿Kurt? ―dijo, tan fuerte como se atrevió. Y luego, ya que era poco probable que alguien lo oyera por encima del sonido de la música dentro, un poco más fuerte―. ¿Kurt?

Puso los bebidas sobre el banco más cercano, comenzó a apresurarse entre los pilares en dirección al jardín, con la esperanza de que tal vez Kurt sólo fue allí para dar otro paseo.

Buscó por al menos hora y media, desesperación creciendo cada vez más y desanimado cuanto más se tardaba, más claro resulta que Kurt había ido.

Por fin, se rindió, sentándose pesadamente en un banco cerca del borde de la terraza. Él ya no estaba aquí. Y Blaine se inclinó, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, dejando caer la frente en sus manos. No tenía idea de lo que pasó.

¿Fue algo que dijo? ¿Algo que hizo?

Porque de lo contrario había malinterpretado completamente todo lo que pasó entre ellos, a Kurt le había gustado el beso. Blaine esperaba que no se lo hubiera imaginado simplemente. Esperaba no haber alejado a Kurt. No podría vivir consigo mismo, si ese era el caso.

Se sentó por otros minutos, luego finalmente se paró, y con un suspiro enderezó sus ropas, se pasó la mano por el pelo con cuidado. El baile se acercaba a su fin. Y tenía que hacer acto de presencia por al menos un par de minutos más, era la celebración de su cumpleaños, después de todo.

Y había sido un buen cumpleaños, pensó, volviendo a entrar.

Había conocido a alguien increíble, alguien maravilloso. Y no tenía idea de dónde se había ido, pero decidió, aquí y ahora, volver a encontrarlo. LO encontraría y cuando lo hiciera, nunca lo perdería de nuevo.

―Estás callado.

Kurt levantó la vista desde donde estaba sentado en la cocina, empujando su desayuno en el plato―. No, simplemente -

―¿Estás bien? ―su padre preguntó, cayendo en su silla y la fijando una mirada de preocupación en Kurt―. Has estado todo tranquilo desde hace días.

Kurt suspiró―. No es nada.

Burt frunció el ceño―. ¿Es el hijo de ese panadero de nuevo? Finn dijo que te está intimidando -

―Estoy bien ―Kurt asintió, cerrando los ojos para gobernar los sentimientos antes de abrirlos de nuevo para sonreír a su padre―. Lo siento. Estoy bien. Lo prometo. ―Realmente no necesitaba que Finn anduviera preocupando a su papá con historias de cómo los matones del pueblo se las traían contra él. Su papá ya tenía suficientes quebraderos de cabeza.

―Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? ―su padre preguntó.

Kurt asintió, intentando una sonrisa. Sí, lo sabía. La cosa era, ¿cómo iba siquiera a decirlo? ¿Que había ido al baile en una hermosa vestimenta y bailó en un luminoso salón de baile con la música más maravillosa que jamás había escuchado? ¿Que conoció a un chico, perfecto, guapo, educado y hermoso que puso la mano en el hueco de su codo mientras caminaban por los jardines del palacio, juntos? ¿Un dulce y gracioso chico que amaba la música y tenía una risa tan linda que Kurt quería oírla por siempre? ¿Un amable e increíble chico que tomó s mano y lo besó bajo las tenues luces de una docena de faroles, rodeado por el olor de las flores? No podía decirle a su padre que se enamoró en una noche, que había un nuevo dibujo en la caja secreta bajo su cama, de un rostro que recordaba tan bien que lo veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

No podía hablar de ninguna de esas cosas. Pero eran todo en lo que podía pensar.

Esa noche – supo desde el comienzo que llevaría ese recuerdo consigo para siempre. Sin embargo, no había esperado que… lo cambiaría tanto. Porque desde que regresó, se sentía como una persona nueva, como si viera el mundo de manera diferente. Se veía a sí mismo diferente.

Había cosas que tenía que aceptar – ese baile fue cosa de una vez. Nunca iba a ser un habitual en esos eventos, ese simplemente no era su camino en la vida. Tenía que quedarse en su pueblo y tendría que estar contento con la vida que se le había dado. Pero se sentía hambre tras de la visión del mundo que tuvo por esa sola noche, y… había estado pensando. Había estado haciendo poco a poco algunas decisiones.

Porque mientras más pensaba en eso, cuanto más se daba cuenta de que efectivamente había algunas cosas para las que tenía el poder de cambiar.

No podía dejar de ser un herrero. Técnicamente, todavía era un aprendiz, pero el plan siempre había sido que se hiciera cargo de la tienda de su padre, finalmente. Sin embargo, todavía estaba Finn para hacer ese papel. De todas maneras su padre más o menos lo había adoptado como un segundo hijo, y no era sólo porque se llevara cada vez mejor con la viuda de Hudson, la madre de Finn. Kurt pensaba que su padre estaría bien con que cambiara su profesión; sabía que su padre quería que fuera feliz.

Kurt había pasado noches enteras mirando los dibujos de su caja, pasando sus manos sobre las corbatas que había hecho con las piezas de tela que Rachel le había dado. Y estaba tratando de reunir el coraje para ir a visitar a la Sra. Wright, la fabricante de ropa y pedirle ser su aprendiz. Kurt sabía que era un poco viejo para empezar de nuevo por completo, pero sabía que la Sra. Wright buscaba un aprendiz, por lo que estaba bastante seguro de que tenía una oportunidad decente para ese puesto. Y ya tenía algunas habilidades, después de todo, e incluso una mayor hambre por aprender más. Sabía que debería, por lo menos, intentarlo.

Entre las cosas que no podía cambiar estaba el hecho de que nunca tendría una familia propia a menos que las personas en el pueblo cambiaran de opinión acerca de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Incluso si alguna vez encontraba a alguien, Kurt pensaba que no podría vivir consigo mismo haciendo a cualquier otra persona un objetivo tal como él lo era. Además, tras esa maravillosa noche, no estaba seguro de que nunca pudiera encontrar a nadie que alcanzara la altura de Blaine de todos modos. Así que Kurt nunca se casaría. Sabía que no lo haría, no a menos de que las cosas cambiaran significativamente. Pero todavía podía elegir ser feliz. Tenía amigos, no iba a estar solo.

―¿Estás listo para ir a trabajar? ―su padre preguntó, todavía mirándose preocupado.

Kurt asintió―. Sí. Lo estoy. ―Tan solo tenía que encontrar el valor para decirle a su padre que en realidad no quería ser un herrero.

Durante los siguientes meses, Blaine asistió a cada evento público que sus padres le decían sin quejarse. Sabía que los confundía, ya que en el pasado siempre había dado batalla si se hacían demasiado frecuentes, prefiriendo pasar el tiempo con Sam en los establos o incluso con sus amigos Wes y David, aunque sus _modales_ a veces lo hacían subir la pared. Era mejor cuando Thad y Trent se les unían también, porque ambos eran muy aficionados a los modales y la formalidad también, que se acordaban de ser sólo niños, en ocasiones.

Así Blaine sabía que su aparentemente recién descubierto amor por eventos públicos debía ser confuso para sus padres. Sin embargo, dejó que pensaran lo que quisieran. No era como si nunca se hubiera interesado en la política, podría simplemente culpar a todo por querer aprender. Y, después de todo, incluso fingiendo interés en un centenar de potenciales parejas de baile diferentes en un baile era buena práctica para la política.

La verdad de por qué Blaine de repente ansiaba ser visto en público no era en absoluto que quisiera ser visto, aunque - era que esperaba _ver_ a alguien. _Encontrar _a alguien. Porque sí, estaba buscando a Kurt. Lo estaba buscando por todas partes, en cada multitud de personas con las que se cruzaba. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él - cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más sentía que debía desanimarse, pero simplemente quería encontrarlo incluso más. Todavía veía su rostro muy claramente cada vez que cerraba sus ojos - su amorosa, maravillosa cara. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Necesitaba saber por qué desapareció, al menos. No podía vivir sin saberlo.

Porque estaba seguro de que el beso no lo había ahuyentado. Estaba seguro de eso, en ese momento, Kurt lo había querido tanto como él. Así que debía haber otra explicación. Y Blaine estaba determinado a averiguarla. Porque lo que fuera, lo hizo a Kurt irse, estaba seguro de que podría trabajar en ello, que podrían tener una oportunidad de ser feliz a pesar de todo.

Necesitaba creer eso. No verlo nunca jamás era simplemente una opción que no se permitía considerar. Y Blaine era terco. Vería a Kurt nuevamente. Sabía que lo haría.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Sam preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista a su amigos, sonriendo―. Estoy bien.

―Has estado callado por semanas. Ya casi nunca me bienes a visitar. No te ves bien ―Sam señaló.

Era verdad, las numerosas obligaciones sociales de Blaine le habían dejado poco tiempo para visitar las caballerizas y a su mejor amigo―. Disculpa por abandonarte de esa manera ―dijo―. No era mi intención. Voy a tratar de venir más a menudo de nuevo, he estado ocupado -

―No estoy intentando hacerte sentir mal. ―Sam levantó la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Tan sólo estoy preocupado por ti.

―Eso es muy amable de tu parte ―Blaine dijo, suspirando―. Pero en realidad no hay necesidad.

Sam asintió lentamente―. Todavía estás pensando en ese hombre que conociste en el baile, ¿verdad?

Blaine rió―. Asisto a una gran cantidad de bailes, Sam.

―Me refiero a la de tu cumpleaños, lo sabes ―Sam golpeó su hombro cariñosamente―. No hablaste de nada más que de él los días siguientes. Y has estado asistiendo a cada baile luego de eso, cuando siempre te quejabas de lo inútil que la mayor parte de ellas eran antes - estás esperando verlo de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Blaine suspiró, escondiendo el rostro tras sus manos―. Es verdad. Sé que es tonto, pero es sólo que - no puedo olvidarlo.

―Con todo respeto, su alteza ―Sam dijo, sonriendo porque no había abordado a Blaine tan formalmente en años―, me parece como si estuviera enamorado.

Blaine frunció el ceño, pensándolo. No se había molestado en ponerle un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo, guardado bajo la «atracción» ya que seguramente eso era suficiente explicación para justificar su ligera obsesión por encontrar a Kurt de nuevo―. ¿Lo crees así?

Sam levantó una ceja hacia él―. ¿Tú no?

Se encogió de hombros, un rubor avergonzado se extendió por sus mejillas―. Es posible.

―Era cuestión de tiempo ―Sam bromeó―. Todos esos hombres atractivos en tu vida, te tomó suficientemente tiempo para finalmente perder el corazón por uno de ellos.

Blaine rió―. Te olvidas del momento en que hice el ridículo cantando debajo de la ventana del Señor Jeremiah de la delegación North Hills.

Sam lo descartó con un gesto de la mano―. Ese no cuenta. Nunca estuviste enamorado de él. Simplemente pensabas que lo estabas.

Blaine sonrió a su amigo―. Podrías habérmelo dicho antes de ir y avergonzarme tan profundamente.

―Lo intenté ―Sam gritó, agitando los brazos dramáticamente―. No se podía hablar contigo. ¡Estabas determinado!

―Lo estaba. ―Blaine suspiró―. Pero tienes razón, mis sentimientos por él eran bastante diferentes de mis sentimientos por Kurt. Sé que únicamente pasé muy poco tiempo con Kurt, pero - simplemente me gusta demasiado, Sam. ―Sus hombros se desplomaron mientras fruncía el ceño con tristeza―. Debiste haberlo visto. Él era… hermoso.

Sam le palmeó el hombro con cariño―. No te rindas, Blaine ―lo animó―. Él todavía está por ahí en alguna parte.

Blaine asintió, bajando la cabeza. No, no se rendía. Era simplemente que – habían sido meses y tampoco había hecho ningún progreso.

―Pero, ¿estás seguro de que no conociste a nadie llamado Kurt allí? ―Blaine preguntó a Wes por décima vez, caminando con él por el parque detrás del palacio donde se suponía verían a David, Thad, y Trent. Wes había regresado de su viaje al poblado de Columbus donde se reunió con su prometida – iba a casarse en unos pocos meses.

Wes frunció el ceño―. Ya te dije, Blaine, nadie con ese nombre cruzó mi camino. ¿Qué te hace pensar que es de ese poblado?

Blaine suspiró―. En realidad no sé si sea de ahí. Pero debe ser de algún lugar. Sé que estoy agarrando pajas, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo y nadie a quien pregunto ha escuchado siquiera su nombre.

―Sería de gran ayuda si lo supiera tu familia, por lo menos ―Wes señaló―. No puedo creer que los omitas, deberían haberlo sabido -

―Wes, no tenía ni idea de que estaba a punto de desaparecer ―Blaine destacó―. Te lo aseguro, no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo ir sin alguna forma de contactar con él de nuevo. ―Frunció el ceño, enojado consigo mismo―. Si tan solo pudiera recordar el nombre de la chica que lo acompañaba, estoy seguro que la he visto antes. Pero ella tampoco ha estado en otro de nuestros bailes.

―Mira, Blaine. ―Wes lo detuvo, colocando una mano cuidadosa en su hombro, mirándolo a los ojos―. No es mi intención decirte qué hacer. Pero han sido más de cinco meses desde el baile, y no han habido muchas señales de él. Tal vez en algún momento, tengas que considerar dejarlo ir. Encuentra a alguien que realmente quiera estar contigo. Porque - ―Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, la preocupación visible en sus ojos―. Me duele decir esto, pero creo que es mi deber como amigo. Sabes que él también podría haber hecho un esfuerzo por encontrar a ti. Y todo el mundo sabe que eres el príncipe. No es como si no supiera como encontrarte. Así que tal vez deberías considerar el hecho de que él no está interesado en ti como tú en él.

Blaine negó con la cabeza firmemente, ni siquiera tenía que pensar en las palabras de Wes―. No. No lo has conocido. No estabas ahí esa noche. Sé que tuvimos una conexión, y puedo decir que el la sintió también. Fue - ―Se detuvo, intentando escoger sus próximas palabras cuidadosamente para que su amigo entendiera―. No fue como nada que alguna vez hubiera experimentado antes. Y no creo que nunca pueda ser lo mismo con nadie más. Nosotros – él y yo – simplemente parecía correcto. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Wes todavía se veía preocupado―. Simplemente no quiero que salgas herido, Blaine ―dijo―. Y me preocupo por ti. Has pasado un par de horas con él hace medio año, esta obsesión no es sana. A parte, imagina que lo encuentras y él todavía te rechaza -

―No lo hará. ―Blaine esperaba que no. Honestamente no sabía lo que haría. Pero…― No sé qué lo mantiene alejado, pero debe haber una buena razón ―explicó.

―Únicamente espero que tengas razón ―Wes suspiró.

Blaine le dio una mirada suplicante―. No puedo evitarlo ―dijo―. Tengo la esperanza. Por favor se mi amigo en esto, ¿Wes? Por favor cree en mí.

Wes le sonrió, se encogió de hombros―. Por supuesto. Sabes que simplemente quiero que seas feliz.

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo sinceramente, caminando con su amigo al lado.

Vino como un poco chocante cuando Cooper lo llevó un día mientras él estaba de camino para ver a Sam, luciendo más serio de lo que Blaine jamás lo había visto, y le dijo que no quería ser rey.

―Pero eres el heredero del trono ―Blaine dijo, sin entender.

Cooper bajó la vista, suspiró―. Lo sé. Pero no quiero serlo. Nunca lo he querido.

―Pudiste haber dicho algo antes ―Blaine sugirió, tragando fuertemente.

Cooper negó con la cabeza―. No sabía cómo. Mira, hermanito, todavía ni siquiera he hablado con nuestros padres de esto. Y sé que es injusto para ti y probablemente habías imaginado tu vida diferente, y no te voy a ascender si no lo deseas. Esa es mi responsabilidad y lo entiendo. Simplemente te estoy haciendo saber que no tengo interés en el trono y te lo daré si lo quieres.

Blaine lo miró, realmente lo miró. Y recordó cuan feliz solía ser Cooper antes de que su padre comenzara a llevarlo con él a sus reuniones y viajes, y le consiguiera un tutor. Cooper ya no parecía que disfrutara la vida, nunca había sido de los que se sientan firmes y estudian y toman decisiones―. Así que, ¿no volverte rey te haría feliz? ―Blaine preguntó.

Cooper asintió―. Sí. He estado intentándolo, sabes que sí. Pero simplemente -

―Lo sé ―Blaine interrumpió―. Lo sé. ¿Puedo pensarlo antes de que hables con padre?

―Por supuesto. ―Cooper lo abrazó, algo que no había hecho en años―. Gracias, hermanito.

―Todavía no he dicho que sí ―Blaine le recordó.

Cooper le revolvió el pelo, le dio una mirada que parecía decir, _No, pero sé que lo harás_.

Blaine suspiró. También lo sabía. Simplemente no podía soportar ver a los otros infelices.

Al final, tomó su decisión en una semana. Cooper estaba aliviado, su padre se sorprendió, pero fue condescendiente, su madre sonrió como si siempre hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar. Cooper, libre de sus responsabilidades, decidió viajar por un tiempo para celebrar su nueva libertad. Blaine obtuvo un tutor y comenzó a asistir a las reuniones con los consejeros de su padre, en la cima de todas sus otras responsabilidades sociales - todavía asistía a cada baile y reunión social que podía caber en su horario. Todavía no se había rendido en encontrar a Kurt. Creía que nunca lo haría. Más que nunca, parecía vital que lo viera otra vez, con todo lo demás en su vida cambiando más rápido de lo que podía pestañear, se aferraba a esta esperanza por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, incluso esa parte de su vida quedó completamente fuera del camino cuando su padre lo llevó a un lado un día para hablar con él.

―Si vas a ser el rey, necesitas casarte, y pronto ―le dijo.

―Pero Cooper no estaba -

― Él iba a elegir una prometida en el año ―su padre le dijo―. Todavía voy a abdicar el próximo año. Mis planes no han cambiado. No me estoy haciendo más joven y este reino necesita el liderazgo de alguien que en realidad tenga energía y juventud para ello. Y tus súbditos esperaran que estés casado antes de tomar el trono.

Blaine asintió, intentó una sonrisa, pero su corazón se estaba desosegando rápidamente. ¿Por qué Cooper no le había contado de esto? Pensaba que tendría más tiempo, más tiempo para - encontrar a la única persona con la que incluso quería casarse. Pero ahora tenía un ultimátum y todavía había un único rostro que se le venía a la mente cada vez que piensa en besar a alguien, de estar con alguien; y ni siquiera había considerado compartir su vida entera con nadie, simplemente no estaba seguro de que estuviera listo para esto―. Muy bien ―le dijo a su padre―. Lo pensaré.

―Deberías hacer más que pensar ―su padre rió, dándole una palmada en el hombro como si fuera una excelente broma―. Deberías _encontrar_ a alguien.

Blaine amaba a su padre y sabía que su padre lo amaba. Pero simplemente no estaba seguro de que lo entendiera. No estaba seguro de entenderse él mismo.

―Sabes que no va a ser una chica, ¿no? ―Blaine dijo, silenciosamente, necesitando asegurarse.

Su padre asintió, la expresión se volvió seria―. Sabes que va a ser difícil para ti, ¿cierto? ―replicó―. No a todo mundo le va a gustar la idea de dos reyes.

―No puedo vivir una mentira toda mi vida ―Blaine dijo, desesperado.

Su padre puso una mano en su hombro, apretó tranquilizadoramente―. Lo sé, Blaine. Lo sé. Simplemente estoy diciendo, que debes saber en qué te estás metiendo. Simplemente porque algo sea legal no lo hace popular.

Tras esa conversación reforzó sus esfuerzos por encontrar a Kurt. Apenas si dormía ya, pasaba todo su tiempo si no era estudiando o siguiendo a su padre que hacía visitas a todas las fincas dentro de la distancia de viaje, casualmente soltando el nombre de Kurt en cada conversación que tenía. Nadie parecía jamás haber oído de él.

Lady Santana entornó los ojos hacia él, pero cuando le preguntó directamente si conocía a alguien llamado Kurt, ella lo negó. Fue la única vez que siquiera consiguió una reacción de alguien, casi diez meses después del baile donde conoció a Kurt, e incluso eso no parecía ayudarlo o acercarlo ni un poco a encontrarlo.

Lloró todo el camino a casa esa noche. Ya casi era un año de que lo vio. Tal vez era estúpido hacer que su futura felicidad dependiera únicamente de una noche. Pero no podía evitarlo. No podría avanzar sin antes al menos hablar con él una vez más. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se trataba – no estaba seguro de si se trataba realmente de Kurt ya o de la constante presión bajo la que estaba. Presión de ser el príncipe perfecto, el hijo perfecto, de _representar_. Kurt era un símbolo de esperanza para él. El símbolo de una perfecta noche donde él no era ninguna de estas cosas y todavía la quería. Únicamente quería sentirse así de nuevo. Una vez más, al menos. Incluso si Kurt no lo quería, necesitaba saberlo antes de poder siquiera avanzar.

Tal vez Wes estaba en lo correcto. Quizás se había convertido en una obsesión. Pero no le importaba. Todavía necesitaba encontrarlo. Simplemente no había otra manera.

Kurt se sentó en la biblioteca con Rachel, bebiendo su té, perdido en sus pensamientos. Su aprendizaje iba bien, ya era más feliz de lo que solía ser, y eso era algo que decir ya que era empujado en el lago aún más de lo que solía y había empezado a guardar ropa de repuesto en el trabajo desde que el nuevo pasatiempo de Karofsky era arrojarle estiércol de caballo cuando estaba caminando por la calle. Pero aun así, al menos estaba haciendo algo que adoraba al trabajar con la Sra. Wright, quien la semana pasada acababa de pedirle que la llamara Isabelle. Se convirtió en una amiga al igual que una mentora y su vida era más brillante ahora que hacía algo que amaba.

Solamente había momento en su vida donde sentía que algo faltaba, como que_ alguien _estaba faltando. No es que estuviera suspirando, no lo estaba. Pero aún tenía innumerables dibujos de un rostro específico en la caja debajo de su cama - realmente apreciaba las cosas bellas. Y no podía dejar de pensar o dibujar la más Hermosa cara que había visto en su vida. Y si de todos modos iba a estar solo por el resto de sus días, no veía el daño en soñar con alguien que nunca podría tener. Alguien como el príncipe, que bailó con él una vez y lo besó en un jardín que olía a flores.

―Santana vino el otro día ―Rachel le dijo, y él levantó la vista.

―Ella viene todo el tiempo.

―Sí, pero - ―Rachel sonrió como si tuviera un gran secreto―. Ha tenido un visitante el día anterior. Alguien que conoces.

―¿Quién era? ―Kurt preguntó, intentando sonar interesado. Todos los rumores que recogía en sus conversaciones con Rachel habían comenzado a ser menos y menos atractivo. No estaba del todo seguro de por qué.

Rachel hizo una pausa para el efecto dramático, asegurándose de que estaba escuchando antes de hablar de nuevo―. El príncipe.

―¿Blaine? ―Kurt susurró, luego aclaró su garganta. De repente, _estaba_ interesado. NO podía negarlo―. Eso es muy amable de su parte.

Rachel se inclinó en su asiento―. ¡Kurt, él te está buscando!

Casi tiraba su taza de té, sintiéndose palidecer ―. … ¿Qué?

Rachel asintió―. Santana dice que estaba nervioso todo el tiempo, fue con el pretexto de una visita social, pero luego realmente torpemente planteó tu nombre y le preguntó si conocía a alguien llamado Kurt.

―¿Qué le dijo ella? ―quería saber, inseguro de si el resultado le gustaría más.

―Dijo que no te conocía, ya que no sabía lo que tú querías que dijera. Pero ella dijo que él parecía un cachorro pateado y se marchó poco después.

Kurt se sentó muy recto en su silla, respirando profundamente, intentando calmarse ―. Rachel, ¿qué debería hacer?

Le acarició la mano―. No lo sé, cielo. Solamente lamento que no estuve aquí cuando visitó a mis padres. Ellos no tenían idea de que fuiste al baile conmigo y ni siquiera conectaron el nombre de Kurt contigo cuando él preguntó. Simplemente asumieron que hablaba de alguien más.

―¿También le preguntó a tus padres por mí? ―Kurt pensó que iba a desmayarse; seguramente esto debía ser un sueño.

Rachel le sonrió―. Les pregunté luego que Santana me lo contara. ¿Kurt, quieres que él sepa quién eres? _Podríamos_ darle un mensaje.

Kurt acudió la cabeza. Necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo eso―. No lo sé ―admitió―. Rachel, simplemente no lo sé. No puedo dejar de pensar en él.

―Lo sé.

―¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Es el príncipe! A mí me tiran al lago congelado y hay personas lanzándome estiércol de caballo. No puedo -

―Le gustas ―Rachel dijo, tomándole la mano con la suya más pequeña―. No creo que ni siquiera le importara de dónde vienes.

―Me gusta tanto, Rachel ―Kurt susurró―. Tengo miedo.

―Sé que lo tienes ―dijo―. Lo sé. Pero, mira, no tenemos que decidir nada justo ahora. Él va a hacer otro baile por su cumpleaños en dos semanas. Cumplirá dieciocho. Se dice que va a elegir a su cónyuge en el baile. ¡Si quieres, podemos colarnos, funcionó una vez!

―¿Se va a casar? ―Kurt dijo, un nudo en la garganta con una emoción que no podía definir.

―Quizás tan solo está esperando por ti ―Rachel bromeó.

Kurt dejó escapar una risa amarga―. Soy el hijo de un herrero. Soy difícilmente un buen partido para nuestro futuro rey.

Rachel inclinó la cabeza hacia él―. No estés tan seguro, Kurt. ¡El mundo está cambiando! No quiero que pierdas la esperanza sin siquiera haberlo intentado en absoluto. A parte. Eres maravilloso. El príncipe sería afortunado en casarse contigo.

Asintió, una sola lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Sabía que tenía que ir al baile. Necesitaba verlo de nuevo. Incluso si solamente era una vez más. Ahora que sabía que Blaine lo estaba buscando, tenía que saber por qué.

Cerró los ojos y recordó como se sentía bailar con él, y deseó saber qué hacer. Porque todavía no tenía ni idea.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Traducción autorizada por **Alianne82**.

* * *

Los preparativos para el baile y de su decimoctavo cumpleaños estaban manteniendo ocupado a Blaine de salir durante los meses anteriores a la celebración. Y todavía no había encontrado a su Kurt, ni siquiera estaba a un paso cerca de averiguar quién era realmente era. Y parecía que nunca lo haría. Sabía que tenía que resignarse ante el hecho, pero era difícil.

Así que asistía a sus reuniones, estudiaba sus lecciones, y actuaba como el hijo obediente que era, todo el tiempo soñando con que se reunía con Kurt de nuevo.

Con la noche del baile y su decimoctavo cumpleaños acercándose, sabía que finalmente debía traer a colación el hecho de que no iba a casarse con nadie en este momento porque estaba bastante seguro de estar enamorado de alguien con quien se reunió durante tres horas y no que había visto en un año, lo cual sonaba loco, incluso a sus propios oídos. Así que se mantuvo la boca cerrada, se sentía miserable y solitario a su vez.

Quizás, pensaba, sería capaz de salirse con la suya y no casarse en absoluto. No tenía mucho interés en ello, en realidad no veía el punto de prometer pasar toda su vida con un extraño con el que podría incluso no tener nada en común. Habló de ello con Wes, que se rió de él y habló de la tradición y le recordó que sus propios padres no se habían conocido antes de su matrimonio y se querían muchísimo ahora.

Luego, habló de ello con Sam que estaba un poco más de su lado en estas cuestiones - lo que podría tener que ver con el hecho de que también estaba recientemente enamorados. Blaine había estado tratando de obtener información sobre el objeto de su afecto, pero Sam era reservado sobre ello, así que lo único que sabía era que ella era una cantante que se llamaba Mercedes. Y aparentemente ni siquiera sabía que Sam existía.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces Blaine lo hablara con su amigo, lo cierto era que el baile estaba a sólo unas semanas de distancia e iba a tener que tomar una decisión. Pesa mucho en su mente hasta el punto de que apenas era capaz de comer y dormir y tiene problemas para concentrarse en sus clases. Pero aún así él no se atrevía a tomar una decisión en un sentido u otro.

Había ciertas ventajas de ser aprendiz de un fabricante de ropa, como Kurt pronto descubriría - por ejemplo, el hecho de que ahora tenía las herramientas y el equipo necesarios para hacer realidad la ropa que soñaba, siempre y cuando Rachel siguiera adelante con su oferta de conseguirle las telas necesarias. No sabía cómo iba a pagarle, pero ella parecía indiferente, y realmente estaba muy entusiasmado con su proyecto.

El baile en sí y el plan para colarse una vez más eran más bien tensos. Era por eso que estaba tanto más agradecido de tener la distracción - estaba dibujando su traje para el baile él mismo y había estado trabajando en ello por días, sentado en su cuarto cada día después del trabajo y cosiendo hasta que la luz de la vela ya no era suficiente para ver. Quería verse de lo mejor. Y quería estar cómodo. Además, si fuera suficientemente honesto, quería impresionar a Blaine, deberían tener la oportunidad de verse otra vez y hablar.

Estaba increíblemente nervioso, especialmente recordando la manera en que se había ido la última vez. Sabía que había sido grosero, ni siquiera había dicho adiós. Luego que Blaine había descuidado sus invitados toda la noche sólo para pasar tiempo con él, Kurt había simplemente desaparecido sin ni siquiera una palabra y realmente no sabía cómo disculparse por eso en caso de que se le diera la oportunidad. Claro que él no había sabido que Blaine era el príncipe en es momento. Pero en realidad no pensaba que esa fuera una excusa. Irse sin despedirse era grosero sin importar quien resultara ser Blaine en realidad.

Entonces, tanto Santana y Rachel insistían en que el príncipe había estado preguntando por él, pero todavía no sabía la razón. ¿Y si eso no significaba en absoluto lo que el corazoncito de Kurt había estado esperando que significara? ¿Qué pasa si Blaine no pensaba tan cariñosamente de su noche como lo hacía Kurt?

Pero no servía de nada preocuparse de nada de eso justo ahora. Su decisión estaba tomada. Justo ahora, simplemente tenía que tener su ropa lista y tratar de no dejar que nada se mostrara, sin importar lo mucho que temblaba de anticipación en casi todos los momentos del día y de la noche. Nadie podía saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer, nadie más que su pequeño círculo cerrado de amigos que también lo ayudaron última vez. Su pare nunca podría averiguar esto. Kurt prefería si no lo hiciera; en parte porque tenía miedo de que lo disuadiera de ello. Y de verdad sentía que tenía que ir. Pero también, en parte porque nunca quería que su padre sintiera como si la vida que estaba viviendo no era suficiente para Kurt, como si su propio hijo estuviera soñando con cosas más grandes y mejores, o de algún modo avergonzado de dónde venía. Nunca quería que su padre pensara eso. Así que nunca jamás podría saber nada de esto, y Kurt continuó trabajando en su ropa en secreto, escondiéndola bajo la cama antes de salir de la casa cada día.

Estaban en el mismo carruaje que habían estado hace un año, Rachel estaba a su lado como lo estaba hace un año. Esta ocasión, Kurt sabía que tenía que ayudarla a bajar del carruaje, ofrecerle el brazo cuando caminaran para entrar. Todo era tan hermoso como lo recordaba, el palacio, la gente, la música. Pero esta vez, estaba vistiendo ropas hechas por él mismo en lugar de algunas que Puck «tomó prestadas» para él. Esta vez, únicamente se detuvo y se quedó mirando por unos cuantos minutos antes de recordar pedirle a Rachel bailar – realmente quería disfrutar de esta noche aunque estuviera aquí por un propósito muy específico.

Necesitaba encontrar a Blaine, pero sabía que debía darle a Rachel este único baile como agradecimiento por ayudarlo, por estar de su lado, por hacer esto posible en primer lugar. De verdad había sido una gran amiga para él durante todo esto; si no fuera por ella, nunca habría tenido su primera noche con Blaine, esa noche que le hizo ver tan claramente lo que estaba faltando en su vida y lo que tenía que hacer para ser feliz.

Además aprendió esa noche que habría cosas que no tendría, nunca. Pero por esa razón estaba aquí esta noche, echar un vistazo a algo que su corazón deseaba tan profundamente por última vez. Dar un último vistazo a Blaine antes de que nunca pudieran verse ora vez. Antes de que perdiera incluso el sueño de él para siempre.

Blaine había saludado a sus invitados y bailó con algunas de las damas cuyos padres habían insistido, había dado una pequeña charla y puso una sonrisa e hizo todo lo posible para parecer agradable, parecer feliz. Estaba inquieto por dentro una dolorosa y profunda tristeza reposaba en el espacio donde la esperanza solía estar. Esta era su última oportunidad para encontrarlo otra vez y aunque no era muy tarde aún, el baile acababa de empezar, simplemente se ponía más triste y más desesperado con cada minuto que pasa sin ver su hermoso rostro.

Pero entonces, la multitud se separó y la música se detuvo por un minuto mientras los músicos se preparaban para la siguiente pieza y avistó una cabeza de cabello castaño cuidadosamente estilizado; oyó, sólo por un segundo, el sonido de una voz suave y melodiosa, la misma voz que ha estado soñando cada noche durante el pasado año. Y era tan hermosa como la recordaba.

Su corazón saltó dolorosamente en su pecho, la esperanza tan penetrante salió afilada a través de él, dio un paso apresurado hacia delante, deteniéndose a media reverencia en frente del chico al que estaba pidiendo a bailar.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud de bailarines rápidamente, casi con rudeza cuando no separaban lo suficientemente rápido, sus ojos escanearon rostros hasta que - lo vio. Lo vio a_ él_. Finalmente, _por fin_, lo vio.

Estaba enfrascado en una conversación con la niña en su brazo, con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera preocupado o triste, dio un paso en posición y le ofreció su mano a ella mientras la música comenzaba de nuevo.

Blaine dio algunos pasos rápidos, tocando su hombro justo cuando Kurt y la chica estaban a punto de dar sus primeros pasos mientras empezaba el baile.

―Discúlpeme ―Blaine dijo, el corazón martillando más fuerte que la música y Kurt se dio la vuelta, su cara iluminándose en una mezcla de confusión y alegría cuando lo vio―. ¿Me concedes este baile?

Kurt abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca, sonrojado, bajó la vista. Luego la volvió a levantar, y había una calidez en sus ojos que le quitó el aliento a Blaine―. Sí. Sí, concedido.

Kurt no podía creerlo - el segundo baile en la fiesta, y no sólo había logrado ya por lo que vino aquí, sino que en realidad fue Blane quien lo encontró primero, quien le pidió bailar, quien ahora lo conduce por la pista de baile sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni un segundo. Eran más tropiezos que baile de todos modos, ninguno de ellos prestaba mucha atención a lo que sus pies estaban haciendo, estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose a los ojos.

Kurt sabía que Blaine lo había estado buscando. Simplemente que no sabía por qué. Pero ahora, sosteniendolo en sus brazos otra vez y viendo la clara adoración en su mirada, había esperanza floreciendo en su pecho, por fin, la esperanza de que tal vez Blaine estuvo tan conmovido por su única noche perfecta, ya que él mismo lo había estado.

―Estás aquí ―Blaine dijo finalmente.

Kurt asintió―. Lo estoy. ―No supo que más decir.

―No estuviste en ninguno de los otros bailes ―Blaine continuó―. Te estaba buscando. Esperando verte de nuevo. Pero no estabas en ninguna parte para ser encontrado.

Kurt mordió su labio, inseguro de qué decir―. Me disculpo ―dijo―. No pude - no lo sabía.

―¿No querías verme nuevamente? ―Blaine preguntó, cuidadosamente como si temiera la respuesta.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza, apretando su agarre en la mano de Blaine para tranquilizarlo―. Esa es la única razón para que este aquí esta noche ―admitió―. Quería verte una vez más. Por favor perdóname por ser tan honesto. Pero has estado en mi mente tanto en este año. Tenía la esperanza de que no estuvieras molesto por mi repentina desaparición de la última vez.

Blaine se acercó un paso, se aferró un poco más fuerte―. Simplemente no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿por favor?

Kurt suspiró―. Diré adiós esta vez ―prometió―. Te lo dije. Es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Para por fin decirlo. Me disculpo por no decirlo la última vez.

Blaine dejó de bailar, retrocedió un paso―. ¿Te gustaría un poco de aire?

―¿Discúlpame? ―Kurt se detuvo también, no entendió.

―Me gustaría hablar contigo ―Blaine explicó―. Podemos ir a la terraza a donde fuimos la última vez. Si quieres.

Kurt vaciló, indeciso entre querer un poco más de tiempo con Blaine y querer hacer esto lo menos doloroso posible. Algún tiempo a solas simplemente haría más difícil dejarlo cuando fuera momento―. Bien ―acordó finalmente―. Muéstrame el camino. ―Y tras un Segundo de vaciló, añadió ―. Mi príncipe.

Blaine se sonrojó, le puso una mano en el brazo de Kurt para conducirlo―. Así que has descubierto quién soy, después de todo.

―Pido disculpas por mi ignorancia la última vez que nos vimos. Espero no haberte ofendido.

Blaine lo miró―. Al contrario. Me encantaste.

Kurt se sintió sonrojar, se sintió un poco enfermo al mismo tiempo. Probablemente debería revelar su identidad antes de que esto fuera más lejos, pero simplemente - no podía. No podía renunciar a esto tan rápidamente, no después de soñar con Blaine por un año entero―. Gracias. E - igualmente.

Blaine era hermoso cuando se sonrojaba. Kurt no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se abrían camino hasta el borde de la habitación―. ¿No te extrañaran? ―se preocupó―. Este es tú baile, ¿no?

Blaine simplemente se encogió de hombros―. Déjales extrañarme. He pasado un año intentando encontrarte, y es mi cumpleaños. Únicamente quiero algunos minutos a solas contigo.

Kurt sonrió, sintiéndose mareado y abrumado por la honestidad de Blaine―. Siempre que está seguro ―accedió.

―Muy seguro ―Blaine dijo, y se dirigieron directamente a las puertas donde se colaron sin ser notados por nadie. Como la última vez.

Kurt se veían tan hermoso en la tenue luz de la terraza como Blaine lo recordaba en cada noche solitaria recostado en su cuarto, esperando y pidiendo encontrarlo de nuevo. En todo caso, Kurt se había vuelto aún más impresionante en el último año, su cuerpo había crecido completamente. Ahora estaba aquí, dando algunos pasos entre los pilares, su encantador perfil volvió hacia Blaine, el menor atisbo de nerviosismo visible se fijó en su mandíbula, el aleteo de sus pestañas. Era una visión abrumadora y por un momento, Blaine no pudo recordar cómo respirar correctamente.

Luego, Kurt se dio la vuelta hacia él, intentando una pequeña sonrisa―. Así que, ¿cómo has estado?

Blaine - rió, sólo burbujeó dentro de él. Era el comienzo más ridículo para su conversación. Era además el mejor lugar para comenzar. Y tras un año de soñarlo, de repente estaba frente a él y era tan hermoso como Blaine lo recordaba y se encontró enamorándose de nuevo. O tal vez sólo se estaba enamorando ahora después perseguir un sueño durante doce meses. Lo que fuera, sabía que no iba a dejarlo escapar de nuevo, no esta vez. Había estado esperando esto por tanto tiempo, soñando con algo demasiado perfecto como para que fuera real. Pero aquí estaba ahora. Él era real. Y Blaine todavía podía sentirlo, la manera en que lo atraía, el suave tirón en su corazón que lo dejaba incapaz de mirar a otro lado.

―He tenido un año difícil ―dijo―. Pero ahora estoy empezando a sentirme muy optimista sobre el futuro.

Kurt de repente se vio preocupado―. Blaine - ―Se interrumpió, al parecer, pensando en la forma de decir lo que tenía que decir. Blaine pensó que debería estar preocupado por ser descartado. Y tal vez lo estaba. Pero en este momento el alivio por haberlo encontrado después de tanto tiempo era más fuerte que todo lo demás.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó.

Kurt suspiró―. Es bueno verte de nuevo. De verdad lo es. Estoy - muy feliz.

―Yo también.

―Me alegra. ―Kurt sonrió―. Entonces, ¿oí que te casas? ―preguntó, casi tímidamente, algo parecido al arrepentimiento en su rostro.

Blaine asintió lentamente―. Tengo que hacerlo.

―Lo sé.

―Voy a ser el rey, y aparentemente eso requiere -

―Una reina ―Kurt terminó la oración por él, y su sonrisa ahora estaba sin duda teñida de tristeza a pesar de que estaba tratando de ocultarlo.

―Un cónyuge ―Blaine corrigió.

Kurt le sonrió, una genuina y abierta sonrisa―. Espero que encuentres a alguien, Blaine ―dijo ―. Y te deseo toda la felicidad. La mereces toda. Y quería - vine para agradecerte, por la mejor noche de mi vida. Hace un año, me fui sin siquiera decirlo. Y tan sólo quería que lo sepas.

Blaine se acercó un paso, pero Kurt bajó la vista―. No me agradezcas ―Blaine pidió―. Mejor recreémosla. Por favor. He estado pensando mucho en ti.

―No puedo -

―Sé que todavía no nos conocemos realmente ―Blaine continuó―. Pero me gustas demasiado, Kurt. Y me gustaría bailar contigo de nuevo. Me gustaría llegara a conocerte mejor. Porque este último año, has estado constantemente en mi mente.

―Y tú en la mía ―Kurt casi susurró, la vista todavía en la tierra.

―Entonces no desperdiciemos más tiempo ―Blaine suplicó―. Por favor, Kurt.

―Pero no soy quien tú crees soy ―Kurt dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Oh, Blaine. Lo siento tanto por todo - quiero bailar contigo ―prometió―. De verdad quiero quedarme. Pero es imposible.

―¿Por qué imposible? ―Blaine preguntó, estirando el brazo hacia sus manos, pero Kurt se apartó―. Sé que podemos hacerlo. Hablaré con mis padres. Podemos estar juntos. Quiero -

―Porque no soy de cuna noble ―Kurt admitió, y de todo lo que Blaine temía que iba a decir, esto no era parte de ello.

―¿Qué? ―Por un momento fue como si el mundo se detuviera; el sonido de voces y la música del salón de baile se desvanecieron más lejos en la distancia. Sabía en algún nivel debería importar, sabía que debía desechar la idea de llevar a cabo cualquier cosa con Kurt inmediatamente, pero… como si no pudiera comprender la idea. Sabía que las cosas se pusieron muchísimo más difíciles de lo que esperaba, y sin embargo, su primer pensamiento claro fue, _él no se fue porque no me quisiera. Se fue a causa de esto, oh Dios, no tenía nada que ver conmigo en absoluto_. Y quería hablar, quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero la conmoción silenció su voz, lo dejó de pie con la boca abierta, mirando a Kurt con incredulidad.

―Mi padre es un herrero ―Kurt continuó―. Soy aprendiz de una fabricante de ropa. No pertenezco aquí. Me disculpo por engañarlo, mi príncipe. ―Levantó la vista, por fin, y había lágrimas en sus ojos―. Mi amiga me ayudó a entrar al baile. Por favor, no la tome en su contra. Crecimos juntos, mi madre era cocinera en su casa y ella me conservó como mi amigo cuando no debió haberlo hecho. Yo simplemente - quería tanto ir a un baile. Tan sólo una vez en mi vida. No esperaba - ―Se interrumpió, tragó duro, se encogió de hombros.

Blaine se acercó un paso, mareado con el peso de la revelación de Kurt―. ¿Qué no esperabas?

Kurt rió, una corta, triste risa, y miró a Blaine con tanto anhelo en sus ojos que casi lo dejó sin aliento―. A ti ―dijo con sencillez―. Conocerte, bailar contigo, ser besado por ti.

―Ese fue mi primer beso ―Blaine confesó, en voz baja, pasmado―. Mi único beso hasta el momento.

―El mío también ―Kurt dijo―. No esperaba nada de eso. Y estoy tan agradecido, Blaine. Más de lo que puedes imaginar. Fuiste tan amable y maravilloso, y ojalá pudiera quedarme, ojala pudiera - lo siento. Siento tanto lo que hice, nunca quise herirte.

Blaine lo miró, estrechándolo, sentía todo el anhelo acumulado del pasado año, y lo sacudió hasta la médula. Y las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca sorprendiéndolo―. Kurt, da igual.

―Um, ¿discúlpame?

Blaine negó con la cabeza, temblando un poco, ya que comenzaba a hundirse en lo que estaba a punto de proponer―. Da igual. Da igual. Me_ gustas_. Y sigues siendo el hombre más amable que he conocido, y el más impresionante, y el más dulce y el más inteligente, y me todavía - me gustas. Nunca antes me he sentido así por nadie en mi vida ―dijo, dio otro paso más para tomar la mano de Kurt en la suya―. Kurt ―dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que Kurt lo mirara―. Te estado buscando desde siempre. Y no me refiero únicamente al año pasado. No voy a dejar que te vayas ahora que te he encontrado.

Kurt le devolvió la mirada―. Blaine, no podemos ―intentó―. Nosotros – es imposible, ¿no?

―Nada es imposible ―Blaine le prometió―. Simplemente di que quiere esto, y encontraremos una manera. Prometo que lo haremos. Sólo si estás dispuesto a tratar.

Kurt rió, una risita entrecortada, cara suavizada de la preocupación a la sorpresa―. Ni siquiera nos conocemos ―le record a Blaine―. Hemos pasado quizás cuatro horas juntos. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar todo basado en cuatro horas?

Blaine apretó sus manos―. Basado en cuatro horas _contigo_. Sí. Sí, estoy dispuesto.

―Tendríamos que conocernos ―Kurt insistió―. Puedes ser el príncipe, pero - todavía no te conozco. ¿Me dejas conocerte realmente primero?

―Podemos hacerlo ―Blaine dijo―. Podemos pasar tiempo juntos. Quiero que me visites aquí en el palacio. Y quiero visitarte y a tu familia.

―Dios, no, Blaine, vivimos en una casa de campo, justo detrás de la herrería, y siempre huele como a fuego y no hay hollín por todas partes -

―Quiero ―Blaine dijo, una oleada de cariño estremeciéndolo y dejándolo sin aliento, hablando demasiado rápido a través de su sonrisa―. Ando en los establos todo el tiempo. No soy un niño rico malcriado.

―No dije que lo fueras, perdóname, mi príncipe -

―No, nada de eso ―Blaine interrumpió―. Sólo estoy diciendo, voy a visitar tu mundo si visitas el mío. Y tal vez vamos ¿a encontrar uno propio en el medio?

―Pero todavía vas a ser el rey ―Kurt le recordó.

―Bueno, sí. ―Blaine e encogió de hombros―. Pero no veo qué tiene que ver con nada.

―Estás loco ―Kurt susurró―. ¿De verdad quieres seguir viéndome?

Blaine asintió―. De verdad. Pero justo ahora, simplemente quiero besarte.

―Oh.

―¿Eso está bien?

En lugar de responder, Kurt se inclinó, presionando sus labios en los de Blaine. La boca de Kurt era cálida y suave, y rozaba tan suavemente, un interminable, buscando, movimiento lentamente un segundo beso.

Fue realmente la mejor respuesta que podía haberle dado.

Lograron bailar más esa noche. Blaine no pudo concederle cada baile y Kurt entendía, pero todavía bailaron lo suficiente como para que la gente lo notara. Y fue gracioso para Kurt, casi, como Blaine pudo desaparecer de su propia fiesta por horas en un momento sin que alguien obviamente lo extrañara, pero cuando estaba en el salón de baile, todos sus movimientos parecían ser seguidos por todos los presentes.

Cada vez que Blaine estaba bailando con alguien más, Rachel inmediatamente parecía encontrar a Kurt, tomaba su brazo, tirando hasta que se rendía y bailaba con ella. Era consciente de que ella quería saber cómo fueron las cosas, lo que significaba que Blaine pareciera estar pegado a su lado toda la noche. Y sabía que merecía una explicación, ella fue la que hizo posible todo esto para él en primer lugar. Pero justo ahora, no podía hablar de ello. Ya que apenas si lo entendía él mismo.

No era como si Blaine se le hubiera propuesto. No es como si él _pudiera_, Kurt no conocía todas las reglas del reino pero estaba bastante seguro de que un rey no podía casarse con el hijo de un herrero. E incluso si lo hacía, Kurt no estaba tan convencido de que dría sí. No sin saber lo que significaría para él y su padre y sus amigos. Además de eso, aún ni siquiera conocía realmente Blaine.

Era verdad, le gustaba. Demasiado. Y era verdad, había estado soñando con él durante todo el año. Pero había sido sólo un _sueño_. Esto era la realidad. Y aunque estaba feliz más allá creérselo, no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que Blaine deslizaba su mano en la suya y le daba vueltas en un baile, no podía simplemente - arriesgar todo, basado en esto. Se sentía una locura. Se sentía ridículamente una locura aplastante; Blaine iba a aplazar la selección de un cónyuge para darle a lo que había entre ellos una oportunidad. Iba a desafiar a sus padres únicamente por Kurt. Era una locura. Pero al final, simplemente significaba que debían estar realmente, de verdad seguros de lo que estaban haciendo.

_Él_ necesitaba estar seguro. Necesitaba estar absolutamente seguro de que esto era lo que quería. Porque una vez que estuviera de acuerdo, no habría vuelta atrás, sabía lo suficiente de la nobleza como para saber eso. Sería conocido. Siendo la pareja del príncipe, no podría desvanecerse en las sombras, si las cosas no funcionaban.

Aunque no llegó a conocer a los padres de Blaine esa noche. Fue un momento tenso, cuando Blaine tomó su mano, lo llevó hasta su madre y su padre y los presentó. No les contó todo lo que Kurt le había dicho, sobre de dónde era, quien era su familia. Únicamente―: Este es Kurt, y quiero conocerlo. ―Y el rey y la reina fueron amables con él, ofrecieron sus manos, sonrieron, hicieron plática por un tiempo hasta que Blaine se lo llevó a bailar una vez más. Y todavía sentía la presión, la duda en la mirada de los padres de Blaine. Era… un poco incómodo. Pero si decidí pasar por esto, probablemente tendría que acostumbrarse a ser mirado.

Esta vez, no desapareció sin decir una palabra. Cuando fue tiempo de que se fuera (Tenía que procurar que Rachel llegara a casa segura), se lo dijo a Blaine y Blaine lo llevó a la terraza de nuevo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas hasta que estuvieron profundamente en las sombras de los pilares y rosales.

Blaine lo abrazó fuerte por varios minutos, sin decir una palabra, simplemente aferrándose con el rostro contra la tela del traje de Kurt, justo por encima del hombro. Había algo desesperado en el abrazo, y Kurt lo entendía también, lo sentía él mismo. Había estado soñando por tanto tiempo. Pero estaría contento de soñar por el resto de su vida. Blaine había estado _esperando_. Si Kurt estaba sobrecogido por lo ue pasó, no podía imaginar cómo debía sentirse Blaine.

Así que correspondió al abrazo, lo sostuvo fuerte, disfrutando la sensación de ser abrazado, de abrazar a alguien así. Nunca había tenido a nadie que lo abrazara de tal manera antes, como si fuera amado, como si esa cercanía, no fuera suficientemente cerca. Se sentía genial, por una vez ser tocado con afecto en lugar de odio, ser abrazado así de cerca en vez de empujado. Ser querido en lugar de rechazado.

Cuando Blaine se retiró, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, esperanzados, desesperados―. ¿Cuándo puedo verte de nuevo? ―preguntó―. ¿Cómo puedo encontrarte?

Kurt levantó una mano, suavemente acunando la mejilla de Blaine―. Vivo en el pueblo de Lima. Mi padre es herrero. Simplemente pregunta por Hummel.

Blaine asintió―. ¿Mañana es demasiado pronto?

Kurt se rió un poco sin aliento. Tenía un hermoso muchacho en sus brazos, que quería volver a verlo de nuevo y ni siquiera podía esperar un día antes de ir a buscarlo―. Mañana está perfecto ―le aseguró a Blaine―. Estaré esperándote.

Blaine asintió, abriendo y cerrando su boca como si quisiera decir algo, sus ojos a la deriva de los labios de Kurt―. Tengo que - ―finalmente se las arregló para decir, pero entonces simplemente se inclinó en lugar de terminar su oración, besándolo fuerte y profundo y con tanta necesidad, todo lo que Kurt pudo hacer fue aferrarse a él y corresponder al beso.

No pudo dejar de sonreír todo el camino d vuelta al pueblo. Rachel intentó sacarle todos los detalles, obviamente muy feliz por él, y Kurt trató de ponerla al tanto como pudo, pero para la mayoría ni siquiera tenía las palabras para explicar realmente lo que todo esto significa para él.

―El _príncipe_, Kurt ―Rachel chilló―. ¡El _príncipe_ está _enamorado_ de ti! ¡Eso es tan emocionante!

Kurt simplemente asintió, mordiendo su labio, miró las manos dobladas en su regazo mientras el carruaje se balanceaba en su camino de regreso a Lima. _Amor_. Era una palabra tan grande. No estaba seguro de que en realidad aplicara, no todavía de cualquier manera - el hecho de que eran extranjeros, incluso aunque estaban claramente tan atraídos. En cuanto a lo otro...

―No me importa que sea e príncipe ―Kurt dijo―. En todo caso, era más simple antes de que supiera quien era. Esa noche hace un año, cuando simplemente pensaba que era un muchacho de cuna noble, rico, pero aun así simplemente - un chico. ¿Sabes? Él no puede evitar ser el príncipe, lo sé. No escogemos a nuestras familias. Pero eso no lo hace más atractivo para I de ninguna manera. Me gusta porque - porque es Blaine. Porque es dulce y amable, y educado y ama la música, y las cosas hermosas y me hace sentir... ―suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza para encontrar las palabras―. Me hace sentir que puedo ser feliz.

Rachel tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro―. Mereces ser feliz ―dijo―. Yo quiero eso para ti, mucho.

―Gracias ―dijo, en serio.

―Te quiero, Kurt ―dijo―. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? Te quiero demasiado.

―También te quiero ―le aseguró y besó su cabello. Había sido muy afortunado con sus amigos de hecho.

Kurt estuvo listo para ir a trabajar esa mañana, saliendo por la puerta justo tras su padre que se iba a trabajar a la herrería, cuando notó el carruaje estacionado al otro lado de la carretera. Era un más bien grande para este pueblo, y un poco de aspecto costoso.

―¿Qué está pasando ahí? ―Burt preguntó, mirando a través de la calle curiosamente.

―No lo sé ―Kurt dijo, aunque su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido.

Caminó con su padre ya que tenía que pasar por su negocio de camino a su trabajo de todas maneras. Y había alguien parado junto a la puerta del negocio de su padre, alguien pequeño y con un cuidadosamente controlado cabello negro, alguien parado de espalda a ellos y en ropa que parecía simple y demasiado grande, pero una postura que parecía familiar. Ese alguien estaba hablando con Finn, aparentemente entreteniéndolo a juzgar por la forma en que Finn estaba riéndose y palmeando el hombro del pequeño extraño.

Kurt y su padre estaban casi en la puerta, cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta, y Kurt no pudo detener la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro automáticamente, no pudo luchar contra el rubor que subió en lo alto de las mejillas.

―Blaine ―dijo al final de una exhalación, y el rostro de Blaine estalló en una sonrisa brillante similar.

―¡Kurt!

―Así que, lo decías en serio, cuando hablaste de hoy ―Kurt rió, un poco abrumado. No es como si hubiera esperado que Blaine rompiera su palabra. Pero viéndolo aquí, parado fuera del negocio de su padre pocas horas después de que se separaron e incluso usando ropa simple para mezclarse y no llamar la atención hacia ellos (aunque, la verdad, sólo le daban un aspecto ridículo siendo varias tallas más grande) - lo hizo de verdad, indescriptiblemente feliz.

―No podía esperar más ―Blaine le dijo―. ¿Espero que eso este bien?

Kurt se mordió el labio, sonrojándose más―. Tengo que ir a trabajar. De hecho.

Burt se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Blaine con una expresión confusa en su cara―. ¿Quién es tu amigo, Kurt?

Kurt miró a Blaine, sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, y vio la pregunta en los ojos de Blaine. Suspiró, tomando una decisión rápida―. Finn, ¿puedes ver la tienda solo un rato? ―pidió―. Hay algo que debo hablar con mi padre.

Finn asintió―. Claro, ¿si Burt está bien con eso?

―¿Qué está pasando, Kurt? ―Burt quiso saber.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. Vuelvo enseguida ―dijo―. Tengo que disculparme con Isabelle. ¿Podrías -?, papá, lo prometo, te lo contaré todo, ¿podrías esperar aquí hasta que esté de vuelta? Seré rápido.

Burt se rascó la cabeza, un poco perdido. Pero al final, confiaba en Kurt, nunca había tenido una razón para no hacerlo―. ¿Por qué no le muestro a Blaine en nuestra cocina y tengo un poco de té listo para todos? ―preguntó.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento―. Te amo, papá ―dijo.

Burt se encogió de hombros―. Estoy un poco curioso por averiguar a dónde va todo esto.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Traducción autorizada por **Alianne82**.

* * *

Kurt estaba yendo a la cama esa noche cuando su padre llamó a la puerta, un llamado casi vacilante cuando los nudillos sonaron contra la madera áspera―. ¿Kurt? ¿Todavía estas despierto, hijo?

Kurt suspiró, fue a abrir la puerta. No es como si no hubiera esperado una charla―. Todavía despierto, papá ―dijo, sonrió―. ¿Qué pasa?

Burt aclaró su garganta un poco incómodo, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello―. Yo - nos hice un algo de té. Si no estás demasiado cansado. Me di cuenta que debemos hablar.

―Sí. El té suena bien. ―Kurt asintió, sólo un poco nervioso acerca de esta conversación, pero sabiendo que no había realmente ninguna manera de evitarla. Así que siguió a su padre a la cocina, se sentó en una silla, aceptó la taza de humeante té caliente, y esperó.

―Así que. ―Burt comenzó tras un rato―. El príncipe, ¿huh?

Kurt mordió su labio, bajó la mirada a la superficie de la mesa―. No es como lo planeé.

Su padre suspiró―. Tienes a tu amigos colándote a un baile real ―su padre señaló―. ¿Tienes una idea de cuan estúpido fue eso? ¿Y cuan peligroso?

―¿Qué es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, papá? ―Kurt preguntó, de repente sintiendo desafiante―. ¿Pudieron haberme echado y hubiera tenido que caminar a casa?

―¿Qué hay de Rachel? ―Burt preguntó―. ¿Qué hay de su familia? Probablemente no les habría ayudó que la gente estuviera hablando a sus espaldas más lo que ya lo hacen.

―Nadie nunca habría sabido que ella me ayudó ―Kurt insistió.

Su padres implemente le dio una mirada―. Todavía no estoy muy emocionado acerca de lo que hiciste, Kurt. Ya no hay nada que hacer con eso y eres demasiado mayor para estar ser consiente. Pero simplemente quiero que lo sepas. Estoy realmente decepcionado de ti. No te crie para colarte por ahí y arriesgarte metiendo en problemas a otros.

Eso dolió más que cualquier otra cosa que su padre pudo haber dicho - decepcionarlo era la última cosa que alguna vez quería hacer―. Lo siento papá ― dijo.

―Lo sé. ―Burt suspiró nuevamente, sacudió la cabeza mientras sus ojos se centraron en algún lugar en la distancia―. Todavía tengo que hacerme a la idea de que el príncipe estuvo en nuestra cocina hoy y prácticamente me pidió permiso para cortejarte. ―Rió, algo entre la diversión y el orgullo en su voz―. Siempre supe que eras especial, Kurt, pero esto va a tomar algún tiempo para que me acostumbre.

Kurt sintió que se sonrojaba―. Lo sé. Tampoco puedo creerlo. Sin embargo podría entrar en razón todavía y cortejar a alguien que sea más adecuado para él, así que no te hagas ilusiones acerca de una cena en el palacio pronto ―dijo, sólo medio en broma.

Burt, en el medio de tomar un sorbo de su té, bajó la taza y sacudió con la cabeza hacia Kurt―. Si ese chico tiene algún sentido va a pedirte que te cases con él antes de que termine el año. Eres un buen partido, Kurt, y no vuelvas a dejar que nadie te diga lo contrario.

―Apenas somos nobleza, papá ―Kurt le recordó a su padre―. Hubo momentos en los que casi no podíamos permitirnos el pan después de que mamá murió. Blaine y yo - somos de mundos completamente diferentes.

―Pero te gusta. ―Eso no sonó como pregunta.

Kurt asintió―. Eso creo. Apenas lo conozco. Pero siento como – como si de verdad lo quisiera.

―Parece que le gustas también ―Burt dijo―. Eso lo podría decir. Parece ser un tipo inteligente, y viniendo aquí disfrazado, pasando todo esos problemas - dudo que haría eso si no lo dijera en serio. Pero - ―miró a Kurt fijamente a los ojos, con expresión seria―. Todavía quiero que tengas cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que hacer nada simplemente porque es nuestro futuro rey. Puede ser realeza, pero tú eres igual de importante, nunca lo olvides.

―Gracias papá ―Kurt dijo, una honesta sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

―Y noble o no, ese chico sería afortunado de tenerte, Kurt. Eres inteligente y tienes el amable del corazón de tu madre. Él no podría hacer nada mejor, si me lo preguntas.

Kurt rió―. Eres mi padre. Tienes que decir eso.

Burt negó con la cabeza―. Puedo ser partidista, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto. Solamente prométeme que te aseguras de que es lo que quieres antes de aceptar cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt asintió―. Lo prometo, papá.

―¿Vas a verlo mañana?

―Sí, después del trabajo. Le dije que si iba en serio con esto, tendría que venir a cenar con nosotros y mejor fingir que le gustaba. ―Rió.

Burt se vio orgulloso―. Creo que vas a estar bien, hijo ―dijo.

Se sentía extraño, saber que Blaine estría en la cena. Todo en su casa era pequeño y simple, y su comida era normal y probablemente para nada lo que Blaine solía comer en el palacio. Pero esta era su vida, Kurt pensó. Esta era la vida que había estado teniendo por más de diecisiete años y si Blaine de verdad quería entenderlo, tenía que verla. Y Kurt no estaba avergonzado de dónde provenía. Había estado deseando escapar a veces cuando las burlas se puso muy mal, pero no tenía pena por su casa o su padre o su trabajo.

El carruaje de Blaine estaba esperando afuera de la tienda de Isabelle una vez que Kurt salió tras el cierre, Blaine estaba apoyado contra el muro lateral de la casa, con la misma ropa de civil que había estado usando el día anterior. En realidad era algo lindo, incluso aunque todavía se veía mejor vestido que el resto de los lugareños. Excepto por el hecho de que sus ropas se veían varias tallas más grandes de nuevo.

―¿De dónde siquiera sacas la ropa? ―preguntó, en lugar de un saludo.

El rostro de Blaine se iluminó cuando lo vio, y se despegó de la pared para caminar hacia donde Kurt estaba de pie―. Mi mejor amigo Sam ―Blaine explicó.

Kurt levantó una ceja hacia él―. ¿Es un muy mal sastre?

Blaine rió, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Es un mozo de cuadra. Estas son sus prendas. Es un poco más alto que yo, por lo que -

―¿Tú mejor amigo es un mozo de cuadra? ―Kurt preguntó, no tan sorprendido como pensaba que quizás debería estar por esta revelación. De alguna manera encajaba con todo lo que había aprendido sobre Blaine hasta ahora.

―Sam es un gran chico ―Blaine dijo―. Nos conocemos desde siempre. Tambien, una excelente voz para cantar.

―¿Alguna vez te oiré cantar? ―Kurt preguntó.

Blaine le guiñó el ojo―. Si juegas bien tus cartas. Y si prometes cantar para mí en correspondencia. Supongo que algo se podría arreglar. ―Dio un paso al carruaje, indicando a Kurt que entrara―. ¿Deberíamos?

Kurt mordió su labio―. Blaine, no puedo ir a casa en un carruaje. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero -

―No es la gran cosa ―Blaine le aseguró―. Ryder tan sólo no dejara en tu casa y luego se irá al bar hasta que es hora de volver a casa.

―No, quiero decir que - ―Kurt suspiró―. Atraerá demasiado la atención, ¿no lo entiendes? Las personas aquí normalmente no van en carruaje a casa tras el trabajo.

Blaine se pausó, pareciendo pensarlo por un minuto antes de sonreír de nuevo a Kurt―. Lo siento, claro que no es así. Ni siquiera pensé en eso. ¿Entonces simplemente caminemos?

Kurt dio un suspiro de alivio. De verdad no quería atraer más miradas de las necesaria―. Sí. Suena bien.

―Sólo un segundo ―Blaine dijo, corriendo para habló con el cochero que Kurt asumió era Ryder. Un minuto después, el carruaje comenzó a alejarse hacia el centro del pueblo.

―Va a esperarme aquí atrás en cuatro horas ―Blaine dijo―. Ese es tiempo suficiente para la cena, ¿no?

Kurt rió―. Eso es un montón de tiempo. Es suficiente para una aza de té luego y quizás una caminata incluso si te animas.

―Suena encantador ―Blaine le dijo, luciendo emocionado, caminando junto a Kurt ya que empezaron en dirección a su casa.

Tuvieron que pasar por el estanque, por supuesto, y como todos los días durante los últimos años, Azimio y Karofsky y sus amigos ya estaban ahí, tomando cerveza y esperándolo. Usualmente no hacían nada si Kurt no estaba solo, que era con lo que contaba hoy. E incluso si lo hacían, no es como si pudiera hacer algo por ello. Y prometió enseñarle a Blaine su mundo. Esto era parte del mundo donde estaba viviendo y no iba a esconder ese feo aspecto de ello. Primero, no había amanera de que pudiera. Pero además, si Blaine de verdad quería saber con quién pasaba su tiempo, Kurt pensaba que esto era tan parte de él como su amor por todas las cosas hermosas.

Efectivamente, no había nadie que empujándolo o golpeándolo o tirándole barro hoy. En el fondo, todos eran terribles cobardes, y la presencia de una sola persona, por pequeño que fuera, y no amenazante, era suficiente para que mantuvieran la distancia. Aunque no era suficiente para hacerlo mantener la boca cerrada, y Kurt mantuvo los ojos fijos al frente, apretó la mandíbula mientras pasaban a los gritos―. ¿Quién es tu novio, afeminado? ―y―. ¿Al fin encontrarse a alguien lo suficientemente ciego como para follarte? ―y―. ¿Le dijiste que en realidad no eres una chica o esa ve a ser la gran sorpresa cuando te quite los pantalones?

Kurt pudo sentir a Blaine caminar un poco más cerca, aventurando un vistazo rápido a él para verlo mirar adelante con los puños apretados a los costados, parpadeando, su cuerpo de aspecto tenso y la expresión de su rostro era una mezcla entre temor y confusión.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―Blaine susurró una vez que habían doblado una esquina y estaban fuera de la vista.

Kurt suspiró―. Los idiotas del pueblo, si me lo preguntas. Lo siento, debí advertirte.

Blaine lo miró boquiabierto―. ¿Sabías que iban a estar ahí?

Kurt simplemente se encogió de hombros―. Me han estado esperando casi todos los días durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar.

―¿Y siempre te gritan así?

Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. A vece me empujan al agua o me tiran cosas. En realidad sólo me golpearon un par de veces, y ya no para unos pocos meses. Se están ablandando con la edad.

―¿Te golpearon? ―Blaine preguntó, en voz baja, incrédulo―. ¿Por qué lo harían?

Kurt rió―. ¿Por qué crees, Blaine? ¿No podrías decirlo por las cosas que estaban gritando ahora?

Blaine estuvo callado por un segundo, simplemente caminando junto a Kurt, algo endureció se estableció en su mandíbula―. Mi padre me dijo que era peor en los pueblos ―dijo finalmente―. No sabía muy bien lo que quiso decir hasta ahora.

―El cambio es lento aquí ―Kurt explicó―. A la gente no le gusta lo que no entienden.

―Eso no les da derecho a lastimarte. ―Blaine sonaba enojado, aunque su voz tiembla con otra cosa, algo que Kurt no pudo identificar del todo.

―No hay nada que pueda hacer con respecto a eso, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, de repente sintiéndose cansado―. Querías ver mi mundo. Esto es parte de él.

Blaine asintió―. Tengo muchas ganas de tomar tu mano justo ahora ―confesó―. Quiero abrazarte. Pero supongo que no sería lo más inteligente aquí afuera.

―No, no lo sería ―Kurt aceptó―. Pero solo para que conste, si estuviéramos en otro lugar, me alegraría dejarte tomar mi mano y abrazarme. ―Le sonrió a Blaine, con la esperanza de haberlo animado al menos un poco.

Blaine le dio una sonrisa temblorosa en correspondencia, y siguió caminando.

Lo abrazó tan pronto como la puerta de la casa de Kurt estuvo cerrada tras ellos, simplemente envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y lo abrazó, enterrando la cara en el hombro de Kurt. Kurt, un poco sorprendido primero, le correspondió, sintiendo una inesperada carga en su corazón con gratitud por este hombre, que estaba resultando ser aún más perfecto de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Blaine fue el primero en retroceder eventualmente y sus ojos estaban un poco de rojos―. Siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto ―dijo―. No tenía idea que fuera - así, en parte del reino.

―No es tu culpa ―Kurt le prometió.

―No, pero es mi responsabilidad ―Blaine respondió―. Va a ser mi reino. Tenemos que pensar en alguna manera de hacerlo seguro para todo mundo

Kurt tan sólo lo miró por un minuto, sin saber que decir―. Eres algo increíble ―susurró finalmente, se inclinó para besar los labios de Blaine, rápido y duro y apasionado―. Gracias.

―No he hecho nada aún ―Blaine protestó.

―Te importa ―Kurt le dijo―. Eso es más de lo que la mayoría hace.

Blaine se sonrojó, bajó la mirada, luego parpadeó hacía arriba a Kurt por debajo de sus espesas pestañas antes de levantarse sobre sus dedos de los pies para robarle otro beso rápido―. Me importas tú ―dijo, voz tímida y tranquila―. Demasiado. Espero lo sepas.

Kurt no pudo parar de sonreír el resto de la noche.

Su primera cena en el palacio fue - incomodo, en cierto modo. En realidad no hay otra manera de describirlo. No podía esconderse en la multitud esta vez, y no tenía a Rachel a su lado para susurrarle al oído lo que debería hacer, donde poner sus manos, qué copa era para el agua y cual para el vino. Eran únicamente él y Blaine, y los padres de Blaine, y Kurt se sentía abrumado. Estaba cenando con el rey la reina. Casi estaba alegre de que el hermano de Blaine no se les hubiera unido, tanto como le hubiera gustado conocerlo. Era ne persona menos por la que preocuparse en impresionar.

Blaine había ofrecido enviar un carruaje a recogerlo pero Kurt lo había declinado, insistió en que podía encontrar su camino hacia el palacio. Al final, le había pedido prestado a Rachel uno de sus caballos para la noche. Todavía no se sentía bien el tener que depender de otras personas, pero se sintió mejor prestado de Rachel que de Blaine. Su relación con Blaine era suficientemente desigual como estaba, no había necesidad de aceptar cualquier pequeño favor. Kurt tenía demasiado orgullo.

Llegó al palacio casi justo a tiempo, alisando las solapas de la chaqueta que se hizo para esta ocasión. Era la tela más fina que pudo tener en sus manos en tan poco tiempo y todavía temía que fuera a estar horriblemente mal vestido. Pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Todos sabían de dónde venía de todos modos.

Estaba esperando que Blaine lo saludaría en persona, pero no fue sorpresa que en su lugar un criado lo recibiera en la puerta. Un príncipe probablemente no abría la puerta en persona, Kurt se recordó. Todavía se sentía muy incómodo ser conducido por el palacio como si fuera una persona importante - técnicamente este hombre que le estaba mostrando el camino tenía casi una posición social más alta que el mismo Kurt, que sólo era aprendiz de una fabricante de ropa que vivía en el pueblo más insignificante del reino. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba siendo conducido a una sala que parecía un salón de baile, pero con una mesa de comedor en el centro.

Blaine ya estaba ahí - y Kurt sintió la tensión en sus hombros aliviarse un poco ante la visión de él - luciendo nervioso y emocionado, todo al mismo tiempo.

―Kurt ―exclamó, corriendo hacia él y teniéndole las manos mientras el criado discretamente salía de la habitación―. Lo siento, quería verte afuera, pero -

―Está bien ―Kurt le aseguró, intentando una risa, preguntándose si realmente se veía tan incómodo―. Este lugar se ve mucho más grande en la luz del día, es - impresionante, de verdad.

Blaine asintió casi distraídamente―. Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí.

Kurt apretó las manos de Blaine, realmente no sabía que decir. Todo era grande y brillante, y un poco excesivo. Comer aquí tomaría tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Hacer frente al rey y la reina oficialmente y dar conversaciones corteses en la cena era una especie de revelación. No sabía cómo esperaba que él fuera, especialmente tras conocer a Blaine, para él fue una especie de sorpresa cuando se rieron y bromearon como la gente normal y le hacían preguntas acerca de las cosas que le gustaban y le contaban historias de Blaine como un niño. Eran - un tipo de personas normales. Personas normales usando ropa que probablemente costaba más que la casa de Kurt y con un comedor del tamaño de la plaza del pueblo de Lima. Pero seguían siendo simplemente personas.

Todavía no podía deshacerse del nerviosismo, no podía conseguir relajarse completamente. Su voz era firme cuando hablaba, pero sus sonrisas eran inestables y se mantenía con el tenedor equivocado para su ensalada y había algunas cosas en su plato que no podía identificar y no tenía idea de si eran realmente consumibles o simplemente para la decoración. Así que tenía que dar miradas disimuladas al plato de Blaine que hacía se perdiera parte de la conversación y luego no supiera cómo responder cuando el rey se dirigía a él con una pregunta y sentía su cara calentarse con un rubor violento ya que tenía que pedir que le repitiera la pregunta.

Blaine se inclinó hacia él en una pausa de la conversación cuando el rey estaba diciendo algo a la reina, encontró la mano de Kurt debajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón suave―. Lo estás haciendo bien ―susurró en su oído―. Les agradas.

Kurt le ofreció a Blaine una sonrisa agradecida y tomó su mano por tanto tiempo como pudo. No estaba completamente seguro de que Blaine tuviera razón en eso, pero apreció igualmente sus palabras.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Traducción autorizada por **Alianne82**.

* * *

Mantuvieron esa rutina por los siguientes meses - dos cenas en una semana, una en la casa de Kurt tras la herrería y una en el palacio con los padres de Blaine.

Blaine pensaba que iba increíblemente bien - cuanto más se conocían entre sí, más se enamoraba de Kurt. Él era tan maravilloso como Blaine nunca había imaginado que fuera, simplemente aún más fuerte, aún más hermoso por dentro y por fuera.

Se había sorprendido al saber la verdadera identidad de Kurt después de buscarlo en todos los lugares equivocados por todo un año. Pero supo en el momento que Kurt había revelado quién era que eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por él ni un poco. Cuando llegó el momento, Blaine pensó, que hacía a Kurt aún más sorprendente, hacía a Blaine enamorarse de él aún más fuerte de lo que había creído posible. Debido a que Kurt era simplemente maravilloso.

Era refrescante conocer a alguien que no estuviera impresionado por el tamaño y la grandeza del palacio y el poder de la familia de Blaine. En todo caso, Blaine pensaba que le resultaría más fácil conquistar a Kurt si su casa fuera más pequeña, si sus padres fueran comerciantes o agricultores en lugar del rey y la reina.

Kurt amaba las cosas hermosas, pero todavía veía alrededor de la sala de estar a la que Blaine le había llevado su té con una nariz arrugada, resoplando un suspiro, diciendo―, En serio, cómo se puede necesitar tanto espacio, es _decadente_, Blaine. ¿Y cómo se pueden siquiera mantener esas habitaciones cálidas? Debe ser frío aquí la mayor parte del año.

Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Mantenemos muchas de las habitaciones cerradas durante los meses de invierno.

Kurt tomó un sorbo de su té, suspiró―. Entonces, ¿por qué tenerlas, si ni siquiera las necesitan?

Blaine no tenía respuesta para eso. Pero se enamoró un poco más de Kurt en ese momento.

Mostró a Kurt sus habitaciones otra vez y esta vez los ojos de Kurt no se iluminaron de alegría - la propia sala de estar de Blaine era pequeña y la habitación aún más pequeña, hacía que fuera más fácil mantener el calor cuando hacía frío fuera y, a veces a Blaine le gustaba sentir que podía esconderse aquí.

―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó a Kurt, casi tímidamente, observándolo caminar alrededor de la pequeña habitación, mirando las fotos en la pared.

Kurt se giró hacia él, sonriendo―. Es maravilloso. No demasiado grande. Pero acogedor. Tienes buen gusto. ―Se sonrojó un poco―. Puedo verte viviendo aquí ―dijo, bajando la mirada―. Parece muy - tú.

―¿Porque soy pequeño? ―Blaine bromeó.

Kurt rió, se le acercó para besarlo―. Porque es hermoso ―dijo y se sonrojó aún más fuerte.

La única vez que Blaine en realidad se las ingenió para impresionar a Kurt fue cuando le mostró el interior de la biblioteca principal - era del doble de tamaño que el salón de baile y de dos pisos de altura y prácticamente contenía todos los libros escritos en el reino. Y Blaine le abrió la puerta, dejó a Kurt caminar por delante, disfrutando de la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron y su mandíbula cayó y se quedó parado sin hablar por un momento.

―Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos ―Blaine le dijo, sintiéndose un poco orgulloso de habérselas arreglado para poner esa mirada de admiración absoluta en el rostro de Kurt.

―Nunca había visto tantos libros en un sólo lugar ―Kurt susurró―. ¿Cuántos de ellos has leído?

Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Algunos. Bueno. Demasiados. Puedes pedir prestado lo que quieras, si desea elegir algo.

Sin embargo, la mirada que Kurt le dio fue una de las más cálidas, en realidad había lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se abatió hacia adelante para besar a Blaine fuerte y profundo, y Blaine sintió su tirón corazón en el pecho. Le gustaba hacer a Kurt feliz.

Organizó un día de campo para ellos ya que el clima estaba agradable, eran finales del verano y Blaine quería usar los últimos días de sol de año para mostrarle a Kurt más que únicamente el interior del palacio. Tomaron caminatas por los jardines, pero esta vez llevó a Kurt por todo el camino de la laguna más allá del pequeño bosque, a la pequeña colina con vistas a los campos. Era uno de sus lugares preferidos y que esperaba que a Kurt le gustara.

Pidieron prestado caballos de los establos (lo cual fue además oportunidad para presentar a Kurt y Sam, que palmeó su espalda cuanod Kurt no estaba mirando y murmuró―: Bien hecho, me agrada.)

Blaine había reunido todo por sí mismo. No se llevaron a un criado con ellos, Blaine quería estar a solas con Kurt.

A parte, para ahora sabía que Kurt lo apreciaría más si Blaine hacía estas cosas por su cuenta incluso si resultaban menos perfectas. Había tratado de dar regalos de Kurt antes y Kurt era demasiado educado para rechazarlos, pero Blaine podía ver que lo incomodaba ya que tenía poco para darle a cambio. Blaine no sabía cómo decirle que no quería nada a cambio, simplemente quería que Kurt tuviera coas hermosas.

Pero se dio cuenta de cómo hacer sonreír a Kurt esa tarde en los jardines cuando le entregó una simple flor arrancada de la hierba, lo tomó en sus brazos y bailó con él una simple melodía tarareada en voz baja. Kurt había sonreído y cantado con él, y lo besó por un largo tiempo antes de partir esa noche.

Blaine esperaba que esto tuviera un efecto similar - nunca había hecho alguna clase de comida por su cuenta, pero eligió el vino y lo empacó en la cesta, y lo acomodó todo solo una vez que llegaron al lugar.

―Esto es encantador ―Kurt le dijo una vez que se acomodaron en la manta y le sonrió. Luego, permitió que Blaine lo alimentara con trozos de pastel y luego lo empujó sobre la manta hasta que Blaine se tendió sobre la espalda, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó hasta que el sol se puso.

Visitar a Kurt era - ciertamente una experiencia para Blaine. Kurt y su padre, ambos, eran personas orgullosas y nunca quería que pensaran que se sentía cualquier cosa menos a gusto en su casa. Aun así, tomó algún tiempo acostumbrarse.

Primero, fueron las corrientes de viento, – Blaine comenzó a usar ropa más abrigadora cuando cenaban en su casa ya que las delgadas paredes nunca parecían mantener fuera los duros vientos de Lima completamente.

Además tuvo que acostumbrarse a que todo fuera tan pequeño, a que las porciones fueran tan pequeñas, a que todo supiera bastante soso. Sabía que lo daban todo cada vez que venía. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que comían cuando él no estaba ahí. Algunos días, ni siquiera tenían carne - sabía que no podían permitírselo y siempre supo que había personas que no podían, pero saber algo y experimentarlo eran todavía dos cosas completamente diferentes. Lo sorprendió.

Sólo lo tomó por sorpresa la primera vez que estuvo ahí, cuando Kurt y su padre se levantaron después de la cena para limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos. Por supuesto sabía que no tenían un sirviente, pero nunca había considerado esos aspectos de la vida antes. Era una tarea tan simple, pensó, lavar los platos después de la comida. Debieron pensar lo horriblemente mimado que estaba como para no saber esas cosas. Así que la siguiente ves que estuvo ahí para hablar con ellos sobre dejarlo ayudar, y unas semanas más ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando Blaine secaba mientras Kurt lavaba y Burt guardaba el pan y el queso, y limpiaba la mesa.

También daban paseos en Lima, sino que pegaban a los bordes de la aldea o el bosque. Blaine sabía que eso podía hacerlo un cobarde, pero no quería tropezar con los hostigadores de Kurt otra vez. No quería que Kurt se los topara nunca más. Por algunas semanas intentó hablar con Kurt sobre la idea de mandar un carruaje todos los días para que lo llevara al trabajo y a casa al final del día, pero Kurt no pudo ser persuadido, insistió en que estaba bien y que podía lidiar con eso.

Todavía le dolía el corazón a Blaine cuando Kurt aparecía con un moretón en la mejilla y un corte en la mano en la cena de la semana siguiente.

―Me gustaría que me dejaras ayudarte ―dijo, levantando una mano para correr cuidadosamente sus dedos sobre la piel ilesa de la frente de Kurt.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza resolutivamente―. Gracias, Blaine. Pero puedo lidiar con esto.

―De verdad te lastimaron esta vez ―Blaine dijo, la voz ahogada por la emoción, las palmas con ganas de tomar Kurt en sus brazos y mantenerlo a salvo para siempre.

―Han habido peores ―Kurt dijo, algo difícil en sus ojos. Todavía se vía - poseído. Pero Blaine sabía que no podría persuadirlo de aceptar protección.

Así que Blaine le dio un beso en cambio, trató de verter todo lo que está sintiendo en el beso. Estaba maravillado con este hombre y lo adoraba y haría su misión hacerlo sonreír por el resto de sus vidas. Era todo lo que quería.

El verano se fue y las primeras hojas estaban cayendo, haciendo el camino de fango a Lima en esa templada casi hermosa noche de otoño mientras Blaine caminaba a la aldea para reunirse con Kurt.

Habían estado teniendo esas cenas durante más de medio año, lo había estado cortejando durante casi ocho meses, y en ese tiempo se acercaron más de lo que Blaine podía recordar alguna vez haber estado con nadie más en su vida. Nunca cortejó a nadie más, nunca ni siquiera besó a nadie más, pero en realidad no creía que necesitara nada para comparar esto - su corazón le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Si corazón le estaba diciendo cuan maravilloso era Kurt, cuan fuerte, maravilloso, talentoso e increíble. Le decía como cada día era mejor y más brillante cuando Kurt estaba ahí y como Blaine nunca quería pasar otro día sin él; era tan feliz cuando Kurt estaba cerca.

Podía sentirlo mientras se acercaba al pueblo, ese suave tirón en su alma recordándole que ahora no faltaba mucho tiempo para que viera a su amor de nuevo, lo abrazara otra vez, lo besara nuevamente - estaba tan enamorado que difícilmente podía respirar a veces, tan enamorado que casi dolía. Kurt ya era lo mejor de su vida luego de tan corto tiempo, y sabía que nunca podría dejarlo marcharse. Estaba seguro de que Kurt también se preocupaba por él. Simplemente esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. Porque sabía que le estaba pidiendo demasiado, al dejar su mundo por Blaine. Si es que decía que sí.

Kurt se encontró con Blaine en la puerta, abrazándolo tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Su padre todavía no estaba en casa y tenían algunos minutos a solas, y Dios, lo extrañaba. Había estado yendo con una sonrisa en el rostro todo el día sabiendo que Blaine vendría esta noche, había estado esperando tan impacientemente para estar con él nuevamente.

Blaine correspondió abrazándolo tan fuerte y Kurt apretó sus brazos alrededor de su delgado contorno, ávidamente inhalando el aroma de su piel, su cabello, presionando sus cuerpos juntos tan cerca como le era posible, cerca nunca era ni siquiera lo suficientemente cerca para Blaine. Lo quería en sus brazos para siempre y ese pensamiento ya no le asustaba - Blaine lo valía. Gentil y considerado y dulce, de tan fácil sonrisa y hacía reír a Kurt y lo sorprendía montando con torpeza días de campo e incluso se había percatado del que hecho los regalos incomodaban a Kurt, en su lugar había hecho todo para encantarlo con nada más que su sonrisa y su voz y sus abrazos y sus dulces, bochornosos besos.

Y Kurt no podía imaginar algún momento en que ya no querría esto.

Lo llevó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de sí para besarlo, largo, profunda y desesperadamente. Dios, quería esto más de dos veces a la semana. Se aferró más ajustado, acunando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine, incapaz de contener el ruidito de impaciencia que se escapó de su garganta.

Había estado pensando en ello últimamente - estar a solas con Blaine. Dar el último paso que todavía no han dado; hacer el amor con el otro. _Quería_ hacerlo. Lo quería tan abrumadoramente demasiado.

Blaine retrocedió de repente, colocando una mano en el pecho de Kurt cuando Kurt persiguió sus labios.

―Kurt.

Kurt aleteó sus ojos abiertos, miró a Blaine, jadeando un poco, notando los labios hinchados por los besos de Blaine, el rubor en sus mejillas subió―. ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué paraste?

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, mirándose tan abrumado como sentía Kurt, los ojos llenos de emoción―. Te amo ―dijo―. Con toda mi alma y corazón. Simplemente quería que lo supieras.

―Oh ―Kurt susurró, la sonrisa expandiéndose en su rostro suave y lentamente, mientras las palabras eran entendidas―. También te amo.

El sonido que Blaine hizo fue entre un sollozo y una risa y luego sus labios volvieron a Kurt, el beso sorprendentemente suave y dulce para la gran revelación que acababan de compartían.

Kurt correspondió el beso, sostuvo a Blaine en sus brazos y ya no era difícil imaginar un futuro donde pudiera hacerlo cuando le diera la gana. Quería eso.

―¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?

Blaine respiró profundo, encontrando los ojos de su padre a través de la mesa―. Sí. Sí, lo es.

―Sabes que no será fácil. Tienes que saber que demasiadas personas estarán infelices con tu elección.

Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Lo sé. Pero todavía creo que es lo correcto, a la larga. No hemos hecho lo suficiente para cambiar la percepción del público sobre este asunto - ¿Sabes lo que Kurt ha tenido que enfrentar en el pueblo todos los días? Lo atacan físicamente porque es gay. Necesitamos hacer algo. Y enviando una señal de que esto va a ser algo bueno, estoy seguro de ello.

El padre de Blaine le sonrió―. Tan honorable como es querer cambiar el mundo así, no me estás diciendo que quieres casarte Kurt porque crees que es una buena medida política o porque quieres realmente cambiar el mundo. ¿Tengo razón?

―Bueno - ―Blaine bajó la mirada, mordió su labio, combatía la enorme sonrisa que quería apoderarse de su cara. No podía evitarlo, sin embargo, pensar en Kurt simplemente lo hacía tan _feliz_―. ... No. quiero decir, _quiero _cambiar las cosas. _Quiero_ mejorar las cosas para - para todo mundo, de verdad. Pero no, te estoy diciendo que quiero casarme con Kurt porque lo amo. Y es porque no puedo imaginar pasar mi vida con nadie más. ―Levantó la vista, dispuesto a defender sus opciones mientras le daba a su padre una mirada desafiante―. Esto es lo que quiero.

Su padre estuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo, valoración a Blaine con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, su rostro se rompió en una sonrisa, cálida y un poco presumida, y se echó para atrás en su silla―. Bien ―dijo―. Estaba bastante seguro de que esa era tu verdadera motivación, pero quería asegurarme de todos modos.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Blaine preguntó.

Su padre levantó los hombros, las rió―. Es en serio cuando digo que va a ser difícil, Blaine. Si estuvieras haciendo esto por algo menos que amor, Definitivamente, trataría de convencerte de lo contrario. Creo que es mi deber como padre. Y también ―añadió, casi con normalidad―, Eres mi hijo y te amo muchísimo, y quiero que seas feliz. Si Kurt te hará feliz, entonces te apoyaré en tu decisión. Simplemente quiero que estés absolutamente seguro, porque es en serio cando digo que no será fácil.

―Lo estoy. Seguro. Estoy muy seguro de esto ―Blaine prometió.

―El hijo de un herrero ―El rey suspiró―. ¿Sabías que tu tátara-tátara-tátara-abuela se casó con un chef de repostería de la localidad de Westerville? ―Rió―. Esa mujer amaba comer bien. Y supongo que realmente _lo_ amaba, también. Por todo lo que he oído, tenían un matrimonio encantador. Y a pesar de que el reino se negó a aceptar el hecho de que tenía un nuevo rey, por un buen rato, él terminó siendo muy respetado e incluso amado por sus súbditos al final.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza―. El rey Leopold. ¿No lo llamaban el Rey Dulce?

―Lo hacían. Fue un buen rey.

―Que nació como plebeyo.

Su padre palmeó con afecto su hombro―. Podemos hacerlo, Blaine. No siempre será fácil, pero absolutamente podemos hacer esto.

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, de repente sintiéndose nervioso―. Si Kurt siquiera lo quisiera.

―Sí, todavía está eso. ―El rey rió―. Me temo, con eso no puedo ayudarte.

Blaine asintió. Sabía que con su coronación acercándose en apenas algunas semanas, era por fin momento de hacer la pregunta que había estado queriendo hacer desde la noche que Kurt y él se conocieron en el cumpleaños decimoséptimo de Blaine. Y ahora que tenía la aprobación del rey, ya no había realmente nada que lo detuviera.

Planear la proposición perfecta no era fácil. Y planear la proposición perfecta para Kurt - no sabía nada de cómo hacerlo. Tenía cada opción disponible; una variedad de escenarios perfectos (¿el jardín que Kurt amaba tanto? ¿Ese lugar en el estanque donde se fueron para su día de campo? ¿La terraza donde compartieron su primer beso?) y había una millón de cosas que podían hacerlo romántico, para hacerlo memorable. Sabía la música que Kurt adoraba, por lo que ¿debería contratar una orquesta? Kurt también amaba las cosas hermosas, ¿debería tenerle un regalo? Pero sabían cuánto incomodaba a Kurt recibir costosos regalos, así que quizás eso no.

―Creo que es mejor mantenerlo clásico y elegante ―Wes aconsejó―. Un paseo romántico, y luego te pones de rodillas delante de los rosales fuera de la glorieta. No traigas la orquesta entera, quizás únicamente un violinista. Un cuarteto por mucho. Y ten a alguien esperando en las inmediaciones con una botella de vino, vas a querer beber en tu compromiso una vez que haya dicho sí.

Blaine arrugó la nariz, pensando en ello―. No creo que le vaya a gustar eso, Wes ―confesó―. Suena un poco - excesivo, ¿no crees?

Wes suspiró―. Tú lo conoces mejor, supongo. Pero esto es lo que hice con Marley y funcionó perfectamente.

Sam no fue de mucha más ayuda esta vez.

―Tienes que hacerlo especial ―dijo.

―Sí ―Blaine animó, esperando por fin obtener un poco de ayuda con la planeación en sí.

―Quizás puedes fingir ser abducido ―Sam sugirió.

―Um, ¿discúlpame?

―Sí, todos podemos ayudar, ¡funcionará absolutamente! ―Los ojos de Sam brillaron mientras daba vueltas a su plan―. Te buscaremos, todos nosotros. Únicamente nosotros sabremos donde estarás todo el tiempo. Y lo dirigiremos hasta ti, completamente sutil por supuesto, nunca sabrá que estamos en esto. Y luego consigue rescatarte, y pretendes estar muy agradecido, simplemente has de pedirle que se case contigo, y no te habrá visto en una semana y habrá estado fuera de su mente por la preocupación y no tendrá más remedio que decir que sí -

―No quiero engañarlo para casarse conmigo, Sam. ―Blaine negó con la cabeza, ligeramente horrorizado―. Quiero que él quiera casarse conmigo.

―Oh. Cierto. ―Sam le palmeó los hombros―. Sí, eso suena mucho mejor. Simplemente pregúntale si quiere. Estoy seguro que dirá sí. Te ama, ¿verdad?

Blaine asintió, suspirando por su falta de un plan―. Eso dijo. Sólo espero que eso sea suficiente.

Al final, en cierto modo simplemente pasó.

Kurt tenía el día libre en el trabajo en un día que Blaine no tuvo ningún reuniones y ni siquiera una sola sesión de tutoría, y les empacó un almuerzo desde la cocina del palacio, llevó a Kurt todo el camino hasta el lago, al otro lado de los jardines del palacio.

Era un lugar precioso y completamente aislado, y trajeron un libro de la biblioteca, se sentaron con la espalda contra un árbol y se turnaron para leer el uno al otro.

El clima ya se estaba enfriando pero todavía era suficientemente agradable para pasar el día entero en el lago, alimentándose entre ellos con una pieza de fruta y finalmente acabaron pasando a tumbarse en la manta que trajeron cuando se cansaron de la lectura y los besos de lo que parecieron horas.

Blaine incluso se quedó dormido durante un rato con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kurt al calor del sol de la tarde, se despertó por los suaves sonidos de respiraciones regulares de Kurt, uno de los brazos de Kurt firmemente alrededor de su cintura.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kurt, lo encontró demasiado dormido, y estaba con tanto temor que ni siquiera podía mirar hacia otro lado. Kurt era impresionante incluso cuando dormía, tan hermoso que hacía al corazón de Blaine doler de tan sólo mirarlo. La emoción revoloteando dentro de su pecho como un ejército de diminutas mariposas; habían pasado meses, meses de mirar a Kurt y admirar a Kurt y estar enamorado de Kurt. Y adoraba cada maravillosa parte de él, no podía parar de mirarlo, cada peca en la cara era querida por él.

―Querido ―Blaine susurró, cuidando no despertarlo mientras se levantaba suavemente una mano a su mejilla―. Te amo. Estoy tan contento de que te encontrarte, por favor no me dejes nunca.

La boca de Kurt se volvió una suave sonrisa, sus pestañas revoloteando mientras luchaba para mantener la excusa de estar dormido, pero luego se dio por vencido, riendo en voz baja, con alegría y parpadeando adormilado contra el sol poniente―. También te amo.

―Pensé que estabas dormido. ―Blaine sonrió, un poco avergonzado.

―Te mueves mientras duermes cuando estás a punto de despertar.

―Lo siento. Pudiste dejarme saber que estabas despierto ―Blaine trató de quejarse, sin ningún ardor real detrás de él.

―¿Y arriesgarme a detenerte de decir cosas tan adorables? ―Kurt preguntó, estirando el brazo a la parte trasera del cuello de Blaine para halarlo en un corto beso―. También me alegra que me hayas encontrado. O que te encontrara. Me alegra que nos encontráramos. ―Rió, luego dejó que sus brazos cayeran a la manta, se extendió por debajo de Blaine como un gato con los ojos cerrados dichosamente―. Debemos conciliar el sueño así más a menudo, me siento tan descansado.

Blaine no pudo apartar los ojos de él, se sentía como el chico más afortunado del mundo. Y ni siquiera lo pensó, no lo planeo, no se preocupó por los detalles―. Por favor cásate conmigo ―dijo, y fue en serio.

Kurt parpadeó hacia él durante un buen rato, un poco tomado por sorpresa al principio, todavía a medias del estiramiento, pero luego levantó los brazos, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Blaine con las yemas de los dedos de una mano mientras una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro―. Sí.

―¿Si? ―El corazón de Blaine saltó en un latido, luego empezó a martillar en su pecho, el momento finalmente lo atrapó, y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

―Por supuesto ―Kurt aseguró.

Blaine estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente ahora sus mejillas estaban empezando a doler. Todavía tenía que asegurarse―. Sabes lo que te estás metiendo, ¿verdad? Serás rey. Y ambos somos hombres, sabes como es el mundo, sabes ante lo que podríamos estar -

―Blaine. ―Kurt le dio una mirada, mezcla entre divertido y severo, y Blaine se calló―. Lo sé ―Kurt le aseguró―. Sé como es el mundo. He estado viviendo en él toda mi vida. Mi mejor amiga tiene dos padres. Y sí, soy muy consciente de que eres nuestro futuro rey y sé lo que eso significa para mí. Has estado cortejándome por ocho meses. ¿Crees que no he pensado en esto?

―¿Has pensado en esto? ―Blaine se sintió tan feliz que podría estallar―. ¿Has pensado en casarte conmigo?

―A veces, mi amor, eres realmente muy tonto ―Kurt le dijo, un poco exasperado, y lo bajó en un beso.

Blaine no se opuso a este giro de los acontecimientos.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Traducción autorizada por **Alianne82**.

* * *

No tuvieron otra opción más que hacer una gran boda – Blaine era el príncipe, pronto a ser rey. Y por encima de eso, todo el mundo quería un vistazo a su elegido, el hijo del herrero que robó el corazón del príncipe.

Seguía disculpándose con Kurt sobre la magnitud del evento – sabía que ponía a Kurt incomodo – y Kurt seguía diciéndole que no se preocupara por eso, porque sabía que sería inevitable.

Kurt estuvo increíble en las semanas previas a la boda, calmado y compuesto y sensato cuando Blaine se estaba volviendo loco sobre los detalles, dulcemente emocionado y loco de alegría al llegar a una decisión sobre el pastel y la música y una verdadera ubicación para la ceremonia.

Kurt dibujó ambos trajes para la boda – con el resto de la preparación no tuvo tiempo de hacerlos, pero por su insistencia los padres de Blaine contrataron a Isabelle para ser la costura y Kurt estaba muy agradecido cuando se enteró, abrazó a Blaine tan fuerte, Blaine no tuvo más remedio que tirar de algunos hilos y le consiguió un puesto oficial permanente en la corte.

Le ofreció lo mismo a Burt, pero se negó, en su lugar hablo de retirarse y dejarle el taller a Finn, quien había estado buscando más responsabilidad últimamente. Kurt pensó que era para impresionar a Rachel, quien había estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Finn durante los últimos meses. E incluso con el anuncio de que el futuro rey se casaba con un hombre, Blaine sabía que la ignorancia era todavía un gran problema en los pueblos. Así que él esperaba, aunque nada estaba escrito en piedra todavía, que sería capaz de hablar con Burt para que aceptara un puesto como consejero o Representante de Lima después de su retiro como herrero. Él creía que ya que estaban desesperadamente necesitados de nuevas leyes para proteger a las víctimas de la ignorancia, la perspectiva de alguien que había sido un aldeano durante toda su vida podría ser muy útil.

Pero por ahora, los preparativos para la próxima boda ocupan la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Lo más emocionante que lograron hacer, según Blaine, fue escoger sus habitaciones en el palacio - sus habitaciones de la infancia ya no eran lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y también quería que Kurt tuviera un espacio que fuera de ambos, algo que podrían hacer propio juntos. En realidad no había escasez de habitaciones en el palacio, ya que todos los antepasados de Blaine solía tener un montón de hijos. La mayoría de los cuartos se habían transformado en habitaciones, algunos sirvieron como salas de estar o de simple almacenamiento. Kurt seguía poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la decadencia del lugar, pero aun así tomó la tarea muy en serio, y, finalmente, se instalaron en un privado con tres habitaciones en la planta superior - una sala de estar, un dormitorio (Blaine no podía evitar sonrojarse sobre el pensamiento de un dormitorio común, de hecho Kurt lo molestaban sin piedad y Dios él ama a este hombre con todo su corazón, no podía esperar a compartir su cama), y una tercera habitación lo suficientemente grande para un piano y un escritorio - este era el lugar donde Blaine esperaba pasaran las tardes cuando otras funciones no les requirieran. Tocaría para Kurt mientras dibuja, y tal vez cantarían juntos; Blaine iniciará una pequeña melodía dulce y Kurt se unirá con su hermosa y bella voz...

Tenía ganas de muchas cosas. Todas ellas tenían que ver con Kurt.

Kurt se sentía un poco extraño, dejando la casa de su padre el día de la boda – se estaba mudando y no importaba cuantas veces soñó con dejar este pueblo, se sintió de repente muy melancólico por abandonar su hogar de infancia. Había tenido Buenos momentos aquí también, con su padre y su madre, cuando estaba viva.

Pero estaba ganando más de lo que perdía, sabía esto – se estaba casando, lo que nunca pensó sería posible, y estaba enamorado, tan enamorado, que todavía lo abrumaba a veces.

La ceremonia en sí fue hermosa pero corta, Kurt se sintió un poco mareado durante toda ella, no pudiendo quitar los ojos de Blaine que se veía tan impresionante en la ropa Kurt pensó para él.

Las manos de Blaine estaban temblando mientras sostenía las de Kurt durante la ceremonia pero su voz fue firme cuando dijo sus votos, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Kurt enroscaba sus dedos con los de Blaine, dijo sus propios votos en una voz igualmente constante, incluso si se sentía a punto de flotar por la emoción inundaba su pecho.

Bailaron enfrente de todos en la recepción, y Kurt sabía que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos y no a todos les gustaba lo que veían. Hoy, a él no le importaba. Tenía todo lo que podía alguna vez pedido en su vida. Tenía amor.

Era de noche y el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el oeste para el momento en que lograron escaparse por un rato - Blaine tomó su mano, lo sacó a la terraza donde hablaron por primera vez hace casi dos años. Se veía igual, solamente un poco menos intimidante tras meses de estar expuesto a vivir en el palacio y toda su grandeza y opulencia.

―Oye ―Blaine dijo, tan pronto como estuvieron a solas, de pie frente a Kurt con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo casi tímido en sus ojos.

―Oye tú ―Kurt respondió, luego sonrió ampliamente―. Eres mi esposo.

―Lo soy. ―Blaine bajó los ojos, su sonrisa tan contenta―. Y tú eres el mío.

―Mío ―Kurt repitió, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Blaine y acercándolo, juntando los rostros para que sus narices se estuvieran tocando―. Eres _mío_.

―Para siempre ―Blaine prometió, y lo besó.

* * *

Este es el final de la historia. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
